Kingdom Of Animals
by Keybladeluver
Summary: A land filled with anthros! Come and read a romantic story about a male and female and the dangers that lurk their home. Sokai and Namixas
1. Doomed

**A/N : Well ok now I'm going to start a new story called "Kingdom Of Animals". It is Sora and Kairi with Roxas and Namine. Ok of course Riku is in it too, but I don't like him that much so once again Riku is the evil person. I'm just going to post up one chapter and if you like it and want me to continue then yes I will. Well it's Kingdom Hearts and they're all cats! I have a pet kitty so this kind of dedicated to her. And some parts are going to be a little mature (yeah I'll mark those parts). Ok also they're anthro, but they have mostly human parts its just they have cat ears, claws, whiskers, and a tail but they do have like human feet, human hands(longer nail though), human lips, well you know that kind of stuff. Well I hope you like it because I got the chills writing it! **

In the deep jungle there is a young beautiful girl. She goes by the name of Kairi. Yes Kairi is her name and she was at a wonderful age of 16. Kairi was part human and cat. How you may ask? She has blue eyes that tinted a sensational purple, with her shoulder length crimson hair, a slim pale body figure that reflected the moon light so radiantly, and the most loveliest voice that could make any man love her. Kairi could walk like a human and like a cat. But her people would recommend walking on all fours to bring out the majestic creature that they really are. The cat characteristics of her were just as marvelous as her human features. She had crimson furry ears like a cat, her nails could be pointed out as claws, and she also has whiskers with a long beautiful tail to match it all. Yes you could say that Kairi was more than just a cat, but an angel. Unfortunately though Kairi is a bride to be. Her fiancé is a muscular man with long silver hair that match the moon, eyes that is a sinister green feel, silver cat like ears with a tail long whiskers, and he is a year older than the girl. Girls fall for him, men envy him, but Kairi really didn't want him or should I say Riku. Kairi was forced by her own father to marry Riku since she is the princess of all kingdom and Riku being a high ranked knight.

One night Kairi was taking her usual stroll in the jungle. It was her way of thinking and clearing her mind. Kairi loved the outdoors and could stay outside forever, but she couldn't because her father always gave her a time limit for being outside. Most of her time was spent with Riku since her father thought that since they were getting married they should, or however you say it, "get to each other more". But Kairi always chose her time wisely to go out and walk. And usually she goes at dark. It seemed more prettier to walk in the dark than in the daylight. She would walk to the beach and sit at the edge of the shore and look out into the ocean, memorizing the scene, smelling the fresh sea salt aura, and hearing the lovely tunes played by the sea. Yes, this is where Kairi comes to think. And just as Kairi was thinking she felt something placed on her shoulder. Kairi jumped and turned around to see who it was. Unfortunately it was Riku. Really she never told anyone this, but when Kairi and Riku were alone, Riku would do things to Kairi that she could never forget. He usually touches her in places that you really shouldn't touch a woman. And when poor Kairi tries to tell her father this it was always the same response.

"_Riku is a fine young man he would not do such a thing." _

"Hello beautiful," Riku purred to Kairi.

"Hello Riku," Kairi said with no interest.

Of course Riku knows that Kairi doesn't like him that much so he tries his so called 'hardest' to get her to like him.

"Riku please I came here to be alone," Kairi hissed.

Then he began to stroke her cheek. Kairi swiped his hand away immediately and sat there still looking at the moon reflecting onto the ocean.

"Don't be such a feisty kitty," Riku purred

In that instance Riku put his hands around Kairi so forcefully that she couldn't move. Riku plastered a smile as his lips roamed around Kairi. The young princess tired ever so hard to get away , but she couldn't do it. She just wasn't that strong enough. Riku's lips were skimming across Kairi's neck until he began to nibble on it. Kairi winced in pain. Oh the pain she was going through was just horrible and the worst part is she'll have to face it everyday once the two cats were married. As Riku was nibbling on her neck he bit Kairi on the neck, with his sharp cat-like teeth, leaving a bruise and a trail of blood running down. Riku did nothing to help the girl, but to smile evilly at this accomplishment. Kairi, by now was crying quietly. Then Riku pinned Kairi to the ground and began to kiss her roughly not letting Kairi get a single breath. Of course Kairi tried to push him off , but he was just too strong and so Kairi gave up and acted like a puppet. Riku's hands were sliding down Kairi's figure until he came across her thighs. He broke the kiss and smile deviously on what he was about to do next. Kairi still had tears in her eyes, but Riku didn't care. All he cared was the lust of Kairi's angelic body. His hands were on the inside part of her thighs. Then Riku started to kiss Kairi again tracing his fingers on the inside part of the girl's thigh. His fingers moved closer and closer till they touched her vaginal entrance. Riku smiled so mischeviously that his finger started to go inside her. Kairi was so scared that she couldn't do anything. Not even scream since no one would believe her anyways. Riku broke from the kiss and looked at the bottom part of Kairi. He saw that she was trembling with fear. He thought his plan was going quite well.

"Please….no….," Kairi trailed off but it was too late.

Riku by now was looking under Kairi's dress and just growled with satisfaction. He place one finger on her pleasure spot and scratch it so hard it started to bleed. Kairi this time yelped in pain as Riku shot his head up and slapped her across the face. Kairi soon had the energy and broke away from Riku's grasp. She pulled herself as she saw the blood trailing on the sand. Riku smiled in pleasure and whispered,

"Our wedding night will be so much more."

Kairi started to cry and run away on all fours. She couldn't face the pain, the agony, or even the fact that we was going to be wed by such an evil man. So many questions filled the girl's head as she ran away from her home. And maybe even from her own life at the castle

**Well what did you think? And no I don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did I would be swimming in money right now! **

**Edit: Ok so this chap is rly old. And i got RLY ANNOYED by my grammar so I decided to clean it up a bit. I'm goin to do that with the other chapters as well. i should be ashamed of myself XD. and PLZ PLZ PLZ leave a comment! I love getting repsonses from you guys! It fills my heart with happiness ( ok not rly...XD)!**


	2. Love at first Sight

**Love at First Sight **

"_Come back here!"_

"_NO!" _

Kairi was running to get away from her so called 'fiancé'. Riku was chasing after Kairi determined to get her back at the castle. Suddenly Kairi ran to a dead end. There was no where else to run, but wait there was a place to hide! Kairi looked up and thought,

"_I can hide up in the trees!"_

So Kairi used her claws and climbed up to the highest branch so Riku wouldn't be able to see her. It was quiet for awhile until she heard someone coming.

"CRAP A DEAD END! WHERE THE HELL DID SHE GO!?" Riku searched around and sniffed the air.

Kairi was so scared to death that she held her breath in. There was no way she would ever go back with him and to her castle.

"Hmm she'll come to her senses" and with that Riku headed back leaving Kairi up in the tree, happy.

Kairi climbed down the tree and went in another direction.

The young princess by now walked for at least 3 miles.

"I should rest here for the night," Kairi thought.

So with that Kairi went to a nearby beach and sat down looking out into the ocean. But she couldn't help but feel sad. I mean she should be happy, but what Riku had done to her can never leave her. Then Kairi thought about the blood stain that came from her one spot. She looked around to see if she left a trail of her own blood. Unfortunately she did. Kairi sighed as she took off her underwear and threw it out into the ocean.

"Well I really don't need it anyways" So Kairi sat down again and began to cry.

--

"Man why am I always the one looking for the damn food," thought the adolescent anthro young male cat.

Sora was always the one looking for food while Roxas and Namine were back at the camp.

"They're probably snuggling or something," Sora thought as he gave out a snicker.

Then Sora heard a noise. Sora's brown cat-like ears twitch searching for the direction the noise came from. As Sora was listening closely it sounded like crying. So Sora ran as fast as he could towards the noise. He stopped at the place where the noise was at. Sora saw a girl that was his age with crimson hair, a pink dress that looked about 4 inches above her knees with no straps, crimson tail, crimson ears, and her voice was so lovely. Sora couldn't help, but stare at the creature in front of him.

"I never felt like this before," Sora thought.

Usually when a female anthro cat would come up to Sora. All he would do is ignore the flirting, but this time Sora felt different. He felt like she was angel that fell from the sky or something.

"She's so beautiful," Sora whispered.

"Who's there!"

Sora then fell right back down into reality and he saw the girl looking around to see where the noise came from. Sora couldn't help it, but admire her angelic face.

"I'm warning you," the girl yelled.

"Please I come in peace," Sora said as he came out of his hiding place.

--

Kairi kept looking at the man who came out. He was so handsome! With his brown ears, his torso so amazing, long brown tail, with cobalt blue eyes, and with long whiskers. He also had a 6 pack since he was wearing no shirt (A/N: yes all cat guys have no shirts on!!). Kairi looked at him like he was some sort of god that came to her and only her.

"I-I didn't mean to scare you," the male cat said.

Kairi wiped away the tears off her face and quickly licked her face clean.

"I'm Sora," Sora introduced

"Kairi," Kairi said with a smile.

Sora couldn't help but smile back.

"_Her smile is so amazing," _Sora thought.

"So what brings you out here," asked Sora.

Kairi's smile soon became a frown and she sat back on the ground.

" It's a long story," Kairi said sadly.

"Well I do love stories and I have all the time in the world," Sora grinned as he sat next to Kairi.

And so Kairi explained everything to Sora. She told him where she lived, who she really was, and the man that she was supposed to get betrothed to. Kairi also explained to Sora about what Riku did to her tonight. And of course Sora was a really good listener and he listened to every single word that Kairi had to say. I mean you think that Kairi shouldn't have told Sora, but her heart felt like she could trust him with anything.

"I'm really sorry," Sora apologized

"Don't be it's not your fault," Kairi said.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't you come with me and my group. That way you can be safe and stuff," Sora suggested.

Kairi pondered on Sora's offer. Then she nodded her head.

"Don't worry I promise no one will hurt you like that," Sora said.

Kairi couldn't help but blush. Sora saw it and gave a chuckle.

So Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and off they went at the speed of light.

A couple minutes later Sora and Kairi were still walking, hand in hand, to the place where Kairi was going to stay. Sora didn't tell Kairi a lot about it. All he told her was it was a little camp. Kairi didn't mind sleeping outside of course. Then the two saw a little light.

"That's the camp," Sora said.

He lead Kairi further to the light until they reached their destination. Kairi saw that Sora wasn't alone. There was another anthro male and female cats. They both had blue eyes, blonde ears and tails, sharp claws, and whiskers. The female was wearing a dress like Kairi's only hers was white. The male had only pants on just like Sora only instead of the color blue it was white. The two other cats were eyeing Kairi very suspiciously.

"This is my brother Roxas and his lover Namine," Sora explained, "And guys this is Kairi."

"Hello Kairi," Namine greeted

"Hello," Roxas said with a smile.

"Hello," Kairi said very shyly.

Namine got up from Roxas's lap and gave Kairi a huge hug. Kairi in return, hugged Namine back.

"What's with the trail of blood," Roxas asked pointing to the direction to where Sora and Kairi came from.

All of them looked to where Roxas was pointing at and saw the trail too. Kairi's heart started to beat fast.

"It belongs to Kairi," Sora explained.

"Well don't worry we won't ask what happened it's none of our business. Right Roxas," Namine said turning her attention to the dumbstruck blonde cat.

"UH"

Kairi couldn't help but giggle. Sora smiled at her and thought how cute she was when she giggles.

"Hey wait a minute where's the food," Roxas asked.

"I didn't find anything," Sora answered.

Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance and begged for Namine to come on his lap again. Namine smiled and purred when she sat on Roxas's lap. She gave out a little yawn and went to sleep in Roxas's arms. Roxas purred and laid against a tree with Namine close to him. Kairi couldn't help but smile at them.

"Well I guess I'm going to sleep too or do you want me to stay up with you," Sora asked.

"I'm fine thank you," Kairi said.

Sora smiled and said, "Good night"

Kairi's heart by now was pounding out of her chest.

"G-good night," Kairi managed to stutter out.

Then Sora went to sleep leaving Kairi awake by the warm fire. She was so grateful to be with people her age and to be around with Sora. She smiled on the thought of Sora and how nice he was being towards her. So then Kairi fell asleep with happy dreams.

Four hours past and Kairi was cold. She kept on hiccupping and shivering. Sora heard the little hiccups and saw Kairi shivering. He smiled and went over to where Kairi was laying. Sora pulled Kairi to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her. Kairi was so shocked on what Sora did, but it didn't matter. So Kairi went back to sleep with warmth from Sora and both of them purring in satisfaction.

It was now morning. The birds were chirping, the chipmunks were scurrying up the tree, and the nearby pond was making its own noises too. Sora was the first one up. He still remembered that Kairi was in his arms, nice and warm. His heart was beating so fast since he was so close to the most angelic cat ever. Then Kairi's eyes fluttered open. Sora stared into Kairi's light purple-bluish eyes. He loved those eyes and adored them. Kairi eyes drooped and purred while rubbing her head against Sora's chest. Sora purred back, but his face was blushing too.

"Good morning," Kairi whispered.

"Morning," Sora managed to say.

Sora looked over to see if Kairi was still bleeding from her night with Riku. Unfortunately yes she still was. But Sora had an idea.

"Come" was all he said as he helped Kairi up to her feet. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and they both went to the pond.

The two were at the pond and it was so amazing! With the morning sun beating down its light rays to the water. Kairi could hear a little waterfall in the distance. There also were lilies dancing on top of the water and trees covering the little pond like it was a sanctuary of some sort. Kairi stared at it in awe.

"It's so amazing," Kairi muttered.

Sora smiled at her.

"I want to help you clean your wounds."

"Um"

"I need you to take off your dress."

Kairi's heart was now about to rip out of her chest.

"_Is Sora serious,"_ Kairi thought.

"It's ok you don't have to I'm not making you do stuff that you would not want to do," Sora said as he placed his paw like hand onto Kairi's shoulder.

"But how about a morning swim," Sora suggested.

Kairi was about to say something but it was too late. Kairi was picked up by a pair of strong arms. Sora was purring at Kairi and Kairi was purring back. A blush speared across the two lovers faces. Then Sora walked to an edge of a cliff. Kairi stared down and saw a stream of water that connected to the pond. Kairi gulped at the sight. Sora whispered in her ear.

"Its ok I got you."

Kairi's heart began to slow down a bit knowing that she was safe but she still was blushing since she was being in such close contact with Sora's bare chest.

"On the count of three we'll jump"

Kairi held onto Sora for her dear life. Sora's tail though was wagging with excitement.

"1.……2.………3!"

And with that Sora and Kairi jumped off the cliff heading straight towards the water. They were about 3 feet away from the water when Sora pushed Kairi upward so that Sora landed in the water first. Then Kairi came down with a big **SPLASH**! Kairi immediately shot her head up from the water all soaking wet. While the young female cat was treading water she was searching for the male cat.

"Sora," Kairi called out but no one answered.

Kairi got so worried that she began to panic

"_What if something bad happens to Sora,"_ Kairi thought.

Then something was placed on both of Kairi's shoulders and said,

"Boo"

Kairi at least jumped six inches in the air and snapped her head around only to find Sora smiling. Now you think Kairi was going to yell at him, but hey Kairi never felt like that in such a long time so instead she began to laugh. Sora joined in with the laughter.

"I never did **that** before," Kairi said giggling.

"Well it isn't a first for everything," Sora commented.

Sora picked Kairi up and laid her on top of him while Sora was swimming on his back. Kairi couldn't believe that she was on top of Sora. He was like a boat or something. Sora swam back to the little pond and him and Kairi both sat in the water. The water was about 2 inches deep so there was really no water life in it. Sora saw a lily coming by so he picked it up and place the lily on Kairi's ear. Kairi looked so much like an angel to Sora that he couldn't even describe it in words, only actions. Sora scooped up Kairi onto his lap and began to purr. Kairi's heart was beating fast again and she too began to purr as well. Sora closed his eyes and so did Kairi. Sora's face moved closer and closer to Kairi's until their faces were only an inch away. Kairi could feel Sora's breath tickling her cheeks and lips. Oh how Kairi just wanted to feed those hungry lips of his.

"Your such an angel," Sora breathed out.

Then their lips touched. Kairi was getting a whole new experience of kissing. Sora wasn't kissing her like Riku ever did. Sora didn't kiss her for lust or pride, but with passion and love. Sora's tongue was licking around Kairi's lips begging for an entrance. Kairi granted him his wish and Sora's tongue explored every inch of Kairi's mouth, enjoying her taste. Both of their lips depart but their heads were still an inch away from each other. Sora and Kairi's hearts were pounding and they kept on purring. Sora then traced his lips down to Kairi's neck. He then started to nibble on her neck. Kairi this time really liked it and wanted Sora to keep doing it. Sora saw the bit mark that Riku left and started to lick it with his tongue. It was like he was cleaning her. Kairi loved the way he was cleaning out her wound. Then genteelly Sora placed Kairi on water-like ground and he looked under Kairi's dress. Kairi thought if they were standing she would of fainted by now. Sora looked at Kairi's pleasure spot. He placed on finger on it carefully and he slid his head under her dress. Then Sora started to lick the scratch that Riku gave to Kairi. Kairi purred in satisfaction since his warm tongue was licking against her pleasure spot. It felt so warm and yet at the same time soft. Sora was also purring too and his tail was moving in delight. In that instance it stopped bleeding! It was like Sora was Kairi's medicine, her antidote. Kairi moaned delightfully at this. Sora slowly got his head from under her dress and he put one hand under her head while the other was on her cheek. Then Sora began to kiss Kairi passionately again. Both of their tails were moving in delight and both of them were purring. Sora broke away from the kiss. Kairi sort of pouted and that just made Sora smile. He placed one last kiss on her lips and they both sat up. Kairi was on Sora's lap with Sora wrapping his arms around Kairi. Both cats were sitting in the water, both of them purring and never forgetting what happened.

"Kairi I promise to protect you," Sora whispered.

Kairi nuzzled her head against Sora's chest then with the tip of her tongue licked Sora's jaw.

"I know you will," Kairi purred.

Then Sora go up with Kairi in his arms. He kissed her on the cheek and began to run super fast also jumping on tree to tree.

--

**Ok well here's chapter 2. Yea this one gave me the chills too. No I did not mark where the mature parts would be at because I realized it's already rated M so it doesn't really need to be marked.So yea Kairi meets up with Sora and the group. This is kind of like 'love at first sight' with Sora and Kairi. Well I also knew that my last chapter wasn't long so I tried to make this one long. In chapter 3 it will explain who Sora, Roxas, and Namine really are. Don't worry for you Roxas and Namine fans I will write a romantic scene between the two. Well I hope you liked it!**


	3. Strangers Like Me

**Strangers Like Me**

"Damn it where could that girl be."

Riku was pondering this in his room back at the castle. He notice that Kairi didn't come back last night and he knows that the King will surely kill him for losing her.

"Well at least he doesn't really know about this yet," Riku thought.

And just as Riku was sure the King didn't know he heard a big roar. Just then a knight came in.

"What is it," Riku snapped.

The knight was low ranked and he was scared to death by being around the vicious high ranked cat.

"T-the K-king-g wishes t-to see-e you," the knight managed to stutter out.

Riku by now was sick to his stomach. He could only imagine what the King had in store for his punishment.

"Fine" was all Riku had to say and the silver cat followed the other cat to the King's corridors.

**KNOCK! KNOCK! **

"Yes yes Riku please come in."

Riku took one big gulp and then entered in the King's room. No one really was allowed in here except on big emergencies which I guess you can count this as one.

"You wished to see me My Lord," said Riku trying not to sound scared.

"Please sit Riku" and with that Riku sat down.

The King was walking around the room looking angry but at the same time he looked calmed.

"I thought you were to take care of my daughter," the King said looking out the window.

"I was, but she ran off," Riku said.

"RAN OFF," the King roared.

The King by now was getting very upset with Riku since he thought he wasn't doing his job properly.

"I TOLD YOU TO KEEP AN EYE ON HER, TO PROTECT HER ESCPCIALLY FROM THE HOPE PROVINCE," the King yelled.

Riku gritted his teeth at the mention of the Hope Province. They were a group of anthro human cats just like them but they only cause disorder by bringing all types of animals with them.

"RIKU!"

Riku snapped back in reality and then explained to the King,

"You see My Lord, Kairi was out on her night time walks and I went with her just in case she doesn't get hurt. Then she just ran away from me and when I was at a dead end she just disappeared. I'm not sure where she's at now."

The King went up to Riku and looked at him closely in the eye.

"If you don't find my daughter your head will be in my Corpse Room with all the other knights that have disobeyed me. Understand," The King said with a threat in his voice.

"You have 40 days to find her, since in 40 days is your wedding. Or else."

Riku nodded his head in agreement.

"Good now you my be excuse. And start looking for her tomorrow."

And with that the King banished Riku from his room. Riku took a sigh and thought over on what just happened.

"I am determined to find you princess."

--

It was still morning as Roxas woke up. He let out one big yawn and looked at Namine who was still in his arms fast asleep. Then Namine woke up too with a small yawn as her eyes fluttered open. Roxas gave her a kiss and said,

"Morning beautiful."

Namine smiled while purring, "Morning Roxas."

Roxas always loved it whenever she says his name. Roxas then gave Namine another kiss and looked around. He noticed that Sora and Kairi were gone.

"Oh great Sir Idiot forgot to put out the fire," Roxas muttered.

Then Namine hit Roxas on the head.

"OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Roxas asked.

"For calling your younger brother an idiot. I'm taking a guess that him and Kairi are some where. You know the first I laid eyes on her I knew Kairi was going to be with Sora," Namine said sweetly.

"Well don't you go in their business Namine."

"I won't. But haven't you notice Sora being depressed," Namine asked.

"Him depressed? He's always annoying," Roxas said.

Namine again hit Roxas on the head.

"I'm serious I mean before Sora found Kairi he would always wonder off because he hates to see us when we get…….um………romantic," Namine said.

"I guess you have a point there," Roxas admitted.

"And besides YOU can do some work too you lazy bum," Namine giggled.

"Ok I will only if you help me and I get to do this," Roxas growled sexily.

Namine's heart was pounding like crazy as Roxas kissed her. The two cats began to purr in delight. Roxas's tongue was searching every inch of Namine's mouth. Namine wanted more of Roxas, but there was always a limit so Namine was satisfied of what Roxas was giving her. Then Roxas broke away from the kiss with both of the cats purring.

"Now you have to help clean up," Roxas purred.

Namine was dizzy by now so she responded by licking lightly on Roxas's cheek and got up from his lap. And so the two were cleaning up the campsite ready to move on to their next destination.

--

"Sora where are we going."

Kairi was now nervous than ever, but she was excited at the same time.

"Well since I forgot to hunt last night I might as well do it to get it over with."

Kairi was on Sora's back while Sora was running and jumping on tree to tree.

Of course all cats can do this, but it seemed that the males are faster at it.

Then the two stopped at a field which looked like wheat. Sora jumped onto

the ground and swung Kairi around, still holding her, and placing her gently

on the ground. Sora sat on the ground next to her.

"I'm sorry on what I did earlier," Sora apologized.

Kairi looked at him. Sora looked so ashamed of himself that he couldn't look

her in the eye. Kairi placed her hand on Sora's cheek. Now this made Sora

look up towards her.

"Don't apologize. I'm grateful to be with you Sora. Even though we just met.

I feel like I can trust you with anything."

Sora started to purr and nuzzled his head in Kairi's hand. Kairi started to purr

while her heart was beating 50 miles an hour. Then Sora looked Kairi deeply

in her eyes. It was like he was reading her soul. All Sora could see was

happiness and a little depression, but mostly happiness. Sora took a deep

breath then let out a sigh. He grabbed Kairi by the waist and placed her on his

lap. Kairi placed her head against Sora's chest. She could hear his heart

beating and him purring.

"Kairi the night when I found you I knew from that moment that I loved you

and that I will always protect you," Sora quietly said.

"Sora I love you too."

And with that Sora kissed Kairi again passionately. As Sora broke away from

the kiss he traced his lips down to Kairi's neck again. He started kissing it.

His lips moved every single inch on Kairi's neck. Kairi purred and she lightly

started to lick his cheek. Sora and Kairi's tails were moving with excitement

on the grassy plain. Sora placed his hand under Kairi's chin and carefully

lifted her head up looking towards him. All they could do at that moment was

to look each other in the eyes. It was like one was trying hypnotized

the other into a deep spell that can only be cast by just the two of them. Sora

placed one hand on Kairi's lower back and the two of them fell backwards

with Kairi on top of Sora. Sora then started to lick Kairi on the cheek. His

tongue moved down to her neck again and he started to clean her. They both

purred at the same time with such satisfaction. Then Sora flipped them both

over lightly making Sora being on top of Kairi. Their torsos were only a foot

away from each other while their faces were an inch away. Sora kissed Kairi

one last time on the lips then whispered,

"I have to go and find some food. I'll be back in a minute."

Kairi purred and smiled while she nodded her head. Sora gave her a smile and

slowly got up. Then he ran off into the jungle looking for some food. Kairi

sat up and for some reason she kept on glowing. She was just so happy that

she found Sora. It was like the goddess Katrina wanted them to be together.

Kairi just smiled as she looked at her surroundings. She was sitting in a tall

grassy plain field with trees at the rim of the field. Just as Kairi was looking

around something hit her on the back. Or should I say someone. Kairi turned

her head around to see who it was. It was a little bunny looking so frightened.

"P-pl-lease don't hurt m-me," said the bunny.

Kairi gave the bunny a smile, "Why would I hurt you. You're so cute."

Kairi picked up the bunny and held it against her breast.

"Tell me sweetie what is your name," Kairi asked.

"S-skyler," the bunny managed to say.

"Well don't' worry Skyler. I promise that no one will hurt you," Kairi assured

Skyler.

"Are you the princess of the Yang Shire," Skyler asked.

"Well I use to be, but I ran away because I wasn't being treated nice there,"

Kairi explained.

"Oh I heard so many kind things you do for others Miss," Skyler

complimented.

"Why thank you," Kairi thanked Skyler.

And so Kairi started to stroke Skyler on the top of his head making sure that

he wasn't afraid anymore.

An hour passed and Sora hasn't returned. Kairi was starting to get worried,

but she couldn't let Skyler know that.

"Is something wrong Kairi," Skyler asked.

"Well I'm here with a friend and he was hunting for food. It has been an hour

since he left," Kairi explained.

"Well I didn't get to find anything," Sora said heading towards Kairi.

Sora stopped right in front of Kairi and looked down to see what she was

holding. The bunny looked up at Sora frightened by his eyes(A/N: Basically

the bunny is afraid of Sora).

Kairi saw this and she gave Sora a slap on the head.

"Sora you are not going to eat this poor creature," Kairi said sternly.

"Oh no it was the guy I was running away from," Skyler scream as he buried

his face against Kairi's chest. Sora gave Kairi a weak smile while Kairi was

stroking the bunny and giving Sora a stern look. So Sora gave a deep breath

and sighed in defeat,

"I'm sorry for almost trying to eat you."

Skyler looked up at Sora. He was smiling but Skyler was still scared.

"I-its o-okay," Skyler stuttered.

And Skyler quickly got out of Kairi's lap and hopped away.

"Well since I can't eat the bunny how about me and you go hunting for

deers," Sora suggested.

"But I don't really know how to hunt," Kairi admitted.

Sora took Kairi and placed her in his arms. His face was and inch away from

hers. Sora smiled and said,

"I can teach you."

Then Sora gave Kairi a kiss on the lips and began to run really fast again.

Sora and Kairi were in the same field only this time a different spot. It was

the spot with all of the deers.

"Now you want to stay hidden, but at the same time you want to make sure

you are able to see your target and make sure you stay quiet," Sora explained.

Kairi looked around and saw all different types of deers.

"Now watch me as I try to get that one." Sora pointed to one of the deers.

But this deer looked pregnant. Kairi stared at it. She felt bad for the deer

since it was being one of Sora's targets.

"Sora please no! She's pregnant," Kairi pleaded while she hugged his arm

looking like she was about to cry.

"Man she's hard to hunt with," Sora thought.

He looked at Kairi with understanding eyes. He didn't really want to do

anything that made Kairi uncomfortable. Sora kissed her on the cheek and

assured her,

"I won't kill that one ok?"

Kairi looked up and saw how serious Sora was being. She gave a kiss on his

cheek and smiled. Sora smiled back and then turned his head towards the

huge group of deers.

"Well which one do you want me to get," Sora asked.

Kairi looked around. Then she saw the perfect one. It was a strong male deer

that looked like it had a lot of meat in it.

"How about that one," Kairi asked as she pointed her head towards the strong

male deer.

Sora took a look at the deer and smiled with such greatness.

"No problem. Now watch me kill our prey." and with that Sora crawled until

he was behind the deer. Kairi just stayed in her spot yearning to watch. All

she could see of Sora was his cobalt eyes. The male deer though looked so

graceful while standing in the field. Then the deer heard a low growl from a

tree. Since the deer was the leader of the herd he went closer to the tree to

investigate. The deer came closer and closer and closer. Just as the deer was a

foot away from the tree out came Sora with his claws out ready to kill. The

male deer tried to get away but it was too late. Sora had his teeth sank in the

deer's neck. His teeth was sinking in deeper into the male's flesh. When

Sora's teeth sank down enough into the deer he pulled his teeth out and blood

came out of the deer's neck, but the male deer wasn't going to give up

without a fight. And Sora was ready for any attacks that the deer had. It

started to charge towards Sora while the blood was running down it's neck.

Kairi was so scared that she was sort of jumping up and down from her spot.

"Oh come on this is all you got."

And so Sora used his claws again and this time he clawed at the deer's chest.

His claws went so deep in his opponent's chest that it reached toward the

heart. In that moment the deer collapsed with defeat. It was now dead. Kairi

got up from her spot and ran over to Sora. She hugged him and licked the

blood off from him. Sora smiled and stroke her head telling her that he was

okay.

"Well let's take this back to the camp then we'll be going," Sora said as he

picked up the deer.

"What do you mean by going," Kairi asked.

Sora looked at her and he put down the deer.

"I think I should explain."

"Explain," Kairi asked again as she gave her head a little tilt to the side.

Sora went over to Kairi and grabbed her hand. Then he sat down, gently

bringing Kairi on his lap.

"Well I'm sure you heard of the Hope Province right," Sora began.

Kairi nodded her head and Sora continued,

"Well me, Roxas, and Namine are a group of people that are kind of against

the Yang Shire so we decided to go to the Ying Hill and ask the goddess

Katrina to be on our side."

"So you're the others that everyone keeps talking about," Kairi asked.

Sora nodded his head.

"Well why do you have to go to the Ying Hill anyways," Kairi asked.

"Well it looks like that the King wants to have war with us and we want

Katrina's blessings, but at the same time we are going to each village

and trying to build up an army," Sora explained.

"I-I never knew about this I mean if my father told me about this war I would

had stopped it," Kairi said sadly.

Sora kissed her on the top of her head.

"It's not your fault. The only person to blame here is your father for not

telling you."

Kairi smiled at Sora and kissed him on the cheek. I mean you can't really

blame her for not knowing.

"Besides I know you're a kind, gentle person. Well the only cat in the Yang

Shire that cares and I am glad that you are with us," Sora said.

"Now come. Roxas is going to kill me for being out this long," Sora

chuckled.

So he picked the dead deer up and swung it to one side of his shoulders.

"Are you a fast runner," Sora asked.

Kairi thought about that.

"I think so," Kairi said.

"All you have to do is follow me and don't worry I'll go slow on you."

Kairi gave out a little "humph"

Sora just laughed as he placed a kiss on Kairi's lips and then ran off. Kairi

followed along jumping tree to tree as fast as Sora can.

--

Back at the campsite the two cats were starving.

"He better come back with some good food," Roxas growled.

Namine just shook her head in annoyance while waiting patiently for Sora

and Kairi's return. Just as Roxas was going to explode Sora came out from

the tree with the deer on his one shoulder.

"Dude it took you forever just to hunt one fucking deer," Roxas shouted.

"ROXAS." And again Namine slapped Roxas on the head. Roxas rubbed his

bruised head (A/N: this sure isn't Roxas's day). Sora rolled his eyes as he put

the deer down and then Kairi came out of the tree, but Sora caught her and

placed her back on her feet.

"Well everyone you can dig in," Sora said.

Roxas got out one of his pocket knives and cut the deer open. This made

Kairi a little squeamish. Sora grabbed Kairi's hand and gave it a gentle

squeeze. Kairi gave a squeeze back.

"It will take like 5 minutes to cook and then we'll leave. Oh I almost forgot,

Kairi doesn't know why," but Namine was interrupted by Sora,

"I already explained it to her."

"Good," Namine said with a smile.

"Well I got all the guts out of it. Sora help me take them to the pond to throw

them out," Roxas said.

"Fine," Sora moaned.

He gave Kairi a kiss and helped Roxas with throwing away the deer guts. So

now it was just the two girls cooking the deer.

"I'm really glad that Sora found you," Namine said breaking the silence.

"Namine."

Namine turned her head around to look at Kairi.

"Are you guys the Hope Province," Kairi asked.

Namine smiled, "Yes we are, but whatever bad things you heard about us is a

lie. We are not bad, we are good. All we just want is peace."

"I know but I thought you guys just had a bigger group," Kairi said.

"That's what everyone thinks," Namine laughed.

Kairi joined in with the laughter.

"So just wondering how did you and Roxas meet," Kairi asked.

"Well I use to live in the Yang Shire. I was a slave to one of the richest cat

like humans there. They use to abuse me so much that I could barely even

walk. They would insult me telling me that no man would ever love me and

that I was ugly, but one night everything changed. Roxas and Sora stopped at

the kingdom to look for a mage to explain about more of the goddess Katrina.

It just so happens that I was in the market that day as well as Roxas. We

bumped into each other and I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. He

helped me up and asked if I was alright. But when I said yes he kept

following me around while I was doing my errands. He knew that something

was bothering me and he took me to a little creek right outside the place. He

asked me what's wrong. I knew it was none of his business but I told him

everything and it was history from there," Namine explained.

"Aw that's so romantic," Kairi squealed.

Both of the girls giggled with glee.

"I'm just so glad I finally have another girl to talk to. I mean Roxas is fun to

talk to and all it's just I can't tell him any girly stuff," Namine sighed.

And so the two girls went right away with their cooking.

--

"Aw yuck this is just plain sick."

"Well you're the one that killed it."

"Well yeah but Kairi wanted me to kill this one."

"Why?"

The two boys were walking and talking at the same time while holding all

those deer guts.

"You always told me to go for the deers that are fat or pregnant, but Kairi felt

bad for the pregnant one and I didn't want to do anything that bothered her,"

Sora explained.

"Well you did the right thing," Roxas said.

Then the two men walked towards the pond and threw in that waste. Just as

they threw everything away Sora had an idea.

"You want to race to see who's faster?"

"Sora everyone knows that I can beat your ass."

"Chicken," Sora mocked.

"Fine your on."

So the men started to run back to the camp.

--

"Whelp the deer is…..gah!" and out of no where Sora surprisingly came out

from one of the trees. He gave Kairi a quick kiss on the lips and placed

her in front of him.

"Sora what's going on," Kairi giggled.

"Roxas……race……..going to……kick……..ass," Sora managed to breath

out.

Just then Roxas came out from the tree and landed gracefully on his feet. He

went over to give Namine a kiss on the lips and looked at Sora deadly.

"No fair you had a head start!"

"No I didn't I gave you 5 minutes of a start."

"I win."

"Why do you win!?"

"Cause I 'm the oldest."

"Yeah like by a minute."

"BOYS STOP FIGHTING," shouted Namine.

"Please," added Kairi.

"Sorry," they both said in unison.

"Just as I was about to say. It's ready we can all eat now," Kairi said.

Of course Sora and Roxas gulped down on the meat in a minute while Kairi

and Namine took their time.

An hour passed and the group was done eating.

"Man I'm stuffed," Sora said.

"You're such a hog," Kairi giggled while licking her fingers.

Sora purred and grabbed the hand that Kairi was licking and licked it clean

for her.

"Hey do you mind I'm still eating here," Roxas said with food in his mouth.

But Sora and Kairi kept on what they were doing while purring. Namine

smiled at the two of them.

"Sora I think my fingers are cleaned now," Kairi whispered with giggles.

Sora ignored her and continued to keep purring and then gave Kairi an

eskimo kiss. Roxas looked at Namine and saw a bit of blood around her

mouth. He then decided to lick around Namine's lips. They both started to

purr too. Everything and everyone was silenced. The only thing you could

hear is purring.

"I think we better get going," Sora said while looking at Kairi and talking to

everyone.

Roxas gave Namine one last lick and sighed.

"ok I guess so."

" So which route are we taking," Sora asked.

"East," Roxas answered as he scooped up Namine against his chest.

"OK."

So then Sora picked up Kairi. He looked down at her like she was an angel.

Kairi kissed Sora's cheek and Sora kissed Kairi's lips. And so Roxas started

to go and then Sora followed behind heading towards their next destination.

--

**Wow that took me forever to write. I think about 3-4 hours. O well at **

**least I had fun writing it. And I told you for all you Roxas and Namine **

**fans that there was going to be a scene between them. O I should explain **

**who Katrina is. She is the goddess of the anthro cats. She chooses their **

**fate. So now you kind of know why Sora and Kairi feel in love at first **

**sight. Along with Roxas and Namine of course. So stay tuned for Chapter **

**4. Also if your having a hard time imaging what they sound like when **

**they're purring just imagine a cat purring and there you go. **

**P.S. that took me like 10 pages to write. My aching fingers!! **


	4. Am I Worthy?

It was mid afternoon when the group was still going. Roxas and Sora were still jumping tree to tree while Namine and Kairi were in their lover's arms. Kairi couldn't help, but stare at Sora during the whole trip. She would study his features, his movements, and especially his smile. Once and awhile Sora would look down to see how Kairi was holding up. All he would do is smile at her and then look ahead. It has seemed they've been running and jumping forever.

"How much longer," Sora whined.

"First off stop asking me that every 5 minutes. And only 3 more miles," Roxas answered.

Since Namine was the patient one, she really didn't mind the wait. As long as she was with Roxas then waiting could be a lot of fun and it was worth it. As the running grew faster Kairi became more sleepier. She really didn't want to go to sleep, well at least not yet. But sleep won over and Kairi was fast asleep in Sora's arms while Sora was jumping and running. At the moment when Kairi went to sleep Sora checked on her and saw that she was tired. He gave her a kiss on the cheek and kept on going.

It was 3 miles later and they finally stopped.

"Its about time," Sora said.

"Sora. You and Kairi can set up camp while me and Namine will go into the village to get some stuff."

Sora nodded his head and looked down at Kairi. She was still fast asleep. Sora didn't want to wake Kairi up, but he kind of had no choice. Just as Sora was about to wake Kairi up he heard hiccups. They were coming from Kairi. Sora knew instantly that Kairi was having a bad dream.

"Kairi, Kairi, wake up," Sora whispered as he started to lick her cheek.

Kairi immediately woke up and stared at her surroundings. She turned her head towards Sora and gave him a huge hug.

"Your still alive," Kairi exclaimed.

Sora hugged her and just stroke her.

"Kairi are you okay," Sora asked.

"I had a dream that someone killed you," Kairi said.

Sora looked at Kairi and just kissed her.

"Kairi it was just a dream. I'll never die. Well none of us can really die anyways," Sora chuckled.

Kairi smiled and cleaned his cheek. She wanted to make sure that the dream wasn't real. Sora just let her clean him while they both purred.

--

"Roxas are you sure were allowed to be in this village?"

"Uh"

Roxas and Namine were walking towards a village that was a mile away from their camp.

"You know that were still wanted," Namine said.

"I know, but we'll be in these cloaks, no one will recognize us," Roxas assured her.

Just then Namine immediately stopped. Her eyes widen and her cat ears started to twitch. Roxas turned his head around and looked at Namine.

"Is something wrong," Roxas asked.

Then all the sudden Namine ran into Roxas and started to cry. Roxas was a little confused, but all he did was held her and stroke her head.

"Please don't go," Namine whimpered.

"Why," Roxas asked.

"Roxas don't you feel it in the air? This village really wants to get us. They're also looking for Kairi. We can't go," Namine explained.

"So we can't go to any village," Roxas asked.

Namine shook her head and just stayed in Roxas's embrace. She loved to feel his warmth and she loved it when she heard his heart beat.

"I think we should go back," Namine said breaking the silence.

Roxas looked at her in a loving passionate way.

"Or we can have some fun," Roxas growled sexily.

Namine giggled at that thought and kissed Roxas. Roxas licked her check and picked her up again. Then the two were off going to have their "fun".

--

While at the camp Sora was trying to figure out how to get some fish.

"Damn it," Sora whispered.

Kairi was watching Sora catching the fish by a near by stream.

"Sora do you want me to do it," Kairi asked.

Then Kairi scooped her hand down and instantly and perfectly caught a fish. Sora was wide eyed with amazement.

"Well…uh…..sure," Sora said.

So Sora watched Kairi get the fish. Each fish she caught was perfect.

"After this do you want to something," Sora asked.

"What did you have in mind," Kairi asked.

Sora smiled and purred.

"Let's just say me and you are going to have some fun," Sora said.

Kairi giggled as she caught her last fish. Then she had to lick her hand again, but Kairi was prevented by Sora's tongue getting to her hand before her. Kairi let him clean her as she purred.

"Was this the fun you were talking about," Kairi whispered.

Sora looked up at her and only growled sexily.

"Let's put the fish back and we can do more stuff like this," Sora said.

He began to kiss Kairi very passionately. It was like every time they kissed there was a different taste. And that's why the two just love kissing each other. As Sora slowly broke away from the kiss he smiled. Kairi sort of pouted and that made Sora gave his low chuckle. So Kairi picked up the fish as Sora picked up Kairi and headed towards to the camp.

Ten minutes later when Sora and Kairi were back they saw that Roxas and Namine still aren't back.

"Wow this village must be tough," Sora said.

Kairi nodded her head in agreement while her head was against Sora's chest. He looked down and saw that Kairi was waiting for the fun that they were going to have. Sora smiled and licked her cheek. Then off they went again to go and have their "fun".

Sora took Kairi to another near by pond. Only this one was more prettier. There were trees above them, shielding the sun's rays. The place also had a mossy like log that was perfect to sit on. When Sora set Kairi down all she could do was walk around in awe. It was like she wasn't worthy for a place like this. Then Sora walked towards Kairi and he wrapped is arms around her little waist. The back of Kairi's head was against Sora's chest so luckily he didn't notice her blushing. Sora took in every scent that Kairi had. To him, Kairi smelled like roses. Sora gently grabbed Kairi's waist so he can turn her to face him. Sora looked at her very lovingly. It was like whenever he looked into her eyes he always got lost in them.

"Now where were we," Sora growled sexily.

Kairi blushed very red whenever he talked like that. Sora's face moved closer to Kairi's. Then they kissed very passionately. While Sora was kissing her, his hands moved around on Kairi's small figure. He was like a child that wanted to explore, and that is what Sora wanted to with Kairi. He wanted to explore every part of her. Sora slowly broke away from the kiss and looked at Kairi. His hands moving at first her chest then he moved his hands an inch below her breasts. Sora just wanted to rip off the little short dress that Kairi had, but that would be rushing things and so he waited till the time was right. Then his hands moved down all the way to her waist again, only this time a little bit lower. One finger on one hand would trace the outline of her inner thighs. Sora just purred with satisfaction while Kairi was blushing. Sora saw the blush and started to clean Kairi's neck. It still had the bruises from her night with Riku. Sora hated whenever he saw those bruises. He knew that he couldn't do much about it, but all he could do was show that he cared. No wait. All he could do was to show love and compassion towards Kairi. Kairi loved it whenever he did this. It was like all her troubles would just melt away with just one lick, one gesture, or even just one kiss. Sora then began to kiss Kairi's neck. He didn't do it hard like Riku would of, but he went soft and gentle on her. He didn't want to go rough on her at all. Kairi's heart was pacing fast. Her breathing became faster. Then Sora's lips moved down to her chest. He started to clean gently there too. There was no bruises on it, but Sora just wanted to get in close contact. Kairi then felt like she was not worthy to be with such a gentle creature like Sora. She felt that he could have had someone better than the clumsy princess.

"Sora," Kairi asked in a whisper.

Sora looked up and looked Kairi in the eyes.

"Yes," Sora whispered.

"Do you really love me," Kairi asked. She knew it was a really stupid question, but she wanted to know. All Sora did though was smile and kissed her on the lips very passionately. His tongue was searching every part of her mouth. He badly wanted to show her how much he love her. Sora broke away from the kiss. Kairi still looked at him gently waiting for her answer.

"Why do you ask," Sora whispered.

With one finger, Kairi traced the outline of Sora's face. She first traced his cobalt blue eyes. Then moved to his nose. And at last to his moist lips. That was the part where Kairi had her finger the most. She traced his lips gently over and over again. Sora purred and smiled and kissed her delicate finger.

"Because," Kairi started, but she was interrupted by Sora's hands tracing her small frame again.

The hairs on Kairi's back went straight up (A/N: I wouldn't blame her!). His hands were pressing softly against every part of her body. He first had his hands on Kairi's shoulders. Then he traced down all the way to her elbows. He moved his hands to her chest and with his finger traced a heart against it. His hands moved towards her breasts. He quickly moved his hands down to her stomach because it kind of made him feel a little uneasy since he only spent one day with the gentle creature. Kairi started then licking Sora's neck. To Sora her tongue was light and gentle. It wasn't like a man's tongue. This was a whole new experience for Sora. Kairi then moved her lips to his chest and started to give him her butterfly like kisses. This made Sora a little bit ticklish, but he didn't laugh because her kisses felt so good. Sora placed his fingers and gently lifted Kairi's head so he could look at her angelic face. Then he saw the eyes that always made him get lost into.

"Did anyone tell you that you have such beautiful eyes," Sora asked still looking into them.

Kairi blushed. She really never had anyone compliment her before. Sora then kissed Kairi passionately one last time. As he broke away from the kiss he picked up Kairi. Her head was against his chest as she cleaned his chest. Sora's heart was pounding fast and so was Kairi's.

"Do we have to go," Kairi asked sadly.

"We have to," Sora answered.

He too wished that the moment could last forever, but then he thought there will be other times or times that are better than this one. Kairi was thinking the same as Sora was as she nuzzled her head against Sora's chest. Sora smiled and kissed her. Then they both headed off back to their camp.

A mile later and everyone was back and all were happy. Only Sora and Kairi came 5 minutes later than Roxas and Namine. When Sora and Kairi saw what Roxas and Namine were doing they sort of giggled. Roxas snapped his head up at Sora. Kairi was a little scared so she hid her face against Sora's chest. All Sora did was made a goofy face at Roxas and stroke Kairi's head assuring her that it's alright.

"Well I see, Sora, that you finally know how to catch fish," Roxas observe.

"Actually Kairi catched them, not me," Sora pointed out.

Kairi was smiling on hearing that she is finally useful for something with the group.

"Nice work Kairi," Namine complimented.

"Thank you," Kairi said.

Both of the girls giggled. Roxas and Sora looked at the girls in a confuse way.

"Hey Kairi want to go and take a walk with me," Namine asked.

Kairi beamed at what Namine said.

"I would love to," Kairi cheered.

So the two girls walked side by side and off towards their walk. Sora wanted to go after them just in case something bad happened, but Roxas placed one hand on Sora's shoulder and said,

"Dude they're going to be fine. Have trust in her."

Sora slumped his shoulders and helped Roxas with the fire.

--

"So did you and Roxas like the town?"

"Well……"

Namine wasn't sure how to put it to Kairi.

"I had a bad feeling about the town. It seemed like were the 'Most Wanted' people and I believe that people are looking for you too Kairi. So that's why we can't go in any towns," Namine explained.

"So what did you and Roxas do the whole entire time then," Kairi asked while playfully elbowing Namine.

"Lets just say me and him had some "fun"," Namine giggled.

"What were you and Sora doing then," Namine smiled.

"We were having "fun" too," Kairi giggled also.

"But you know, I feel like I that I'm not worthy for him," Kairi sadly said.

"Of course you are Kairi. I mean before you appeared Sora would always wonder off and think. But now he finally has someone to care about," Namine said.

"You think so," Kairi asked.

"I know so," Namine said.

"You know before I found Sora I was pretty lonely too. Riku was just making everything worse for me. I guess Sora appeared at the right time," Kairi said.

Namine smiled. She just loved having another girl to talk to.

"Well I think we better go back to the boys. If they try to cook they'll burn the whole forest down," Namine giggled.

"Before we leave I have a question," Kairi stated.

"Sure ask away," Namine said.

"What do you think was the most funniest thing that they done," Kairi asked.

"Hmm probably wrestling each other. I'm always the one to count up the scores," Namine said.

So with that Kairi and Namine headed back hoping that the two boys didn't do anything stupid.

--

Back at the camp Sora and Roxas were making the fire.

"So what's she like," Roxas asked.

Sora blushed at his question.

"Everything," Sora said.

Roxas just laughed a little bit. Sora just thought about Kairi.

"I can't believe it though. It seemed like I knew her forever," Sora sighed.

"That's the same way I felt with Namine," Roxas said.

"I just don't feel that worthy for her. I mean I feel like she should have someone better, but yet I love her," Sora said.

"Sora, you love Kairi and that's all it matters. And don't say that kind of shit, if Kairi needed a man then it's sure you," Roxas said.

Sora smiled at his brother's compliment.

"So you think that I'm finally a man aye," Sora asked.

"Hell no you still think that piece of rock looks like candy," Roxas teased.

Sora elbowed him in the gut.

"Do not," Sora said laughing.

"I'm back," Namine said as she jumped out from a tree. Roxas smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Where's Kairi," Sora asked.

"She said se wanted to be alone a little while," Namine explained.

"YOU LET HER OUT THERE ALONE!! WHAT THE FUCKING HELL," shouted Sora.

Namine got a little scared and hid against Roxas.

"Sora don't yell at Namine," Roxas angrily said.

Sora immediately ran into the woods looking for Kairi.

"I'm so sorry," Namine said crying. "Namine it's not your fault. Sora is just worried that's all. You know I would of done the same," Roxas assured Namine.

--

Sora was looking frantically everywhere for Kairi. He just couldn't believe that Namine would let her out here alone. Then a mile later he saw Kairi sitting on a rock looking out to the pond. She was skidding rocks across the water's surface. Sora was relieved that she wasn't hurt or anything.

"Hello Sora," Kairi said.

Her head wasn't even turned around.

"How'd you know I was here," Sora asked.

"I felt your footsteps," Kairi answered.

Sora went on his knees in front of Kairi and hugged her.

"Kairi please don't come out here alone. Promise me please," Sora said in a worried voice.

Kairi looked at him. She never had someone cared for her this much before. And by this made her start to cry.

"I'm so sorry Sora," Kairi said sobbing.

Sora looked up and saw tears coming down Kairi's face. Sora sat next to her and placed her on his lap. Sora cleaned away the tears with his tongue then he stroke her head.

"It's okay Kairi, please don't cry. I'm here," Sora whispered.

"Sora I love you," Kairi hiccupped.

"I love you too," Sora said as he placed a deep kiss onto Kairi.

Sora and Kairi broke away from the kiss very slowly. Sora's thumb was stroking Kairi's cheek. Kairi purred and so did Sora.

"Let's head back," Sora said.

So he picked up Kairi and held her against his chest. Sora didn't want to lose sight of her. Kairi placed one hand on Sora's chest. She could feel his heart beating really fast.

"Sora your heart is pacing very fast," Kairi observed.

"That's because I'm holding an angel," Sora purred.

Kairi gave a little meow and licked his chest. Then off they went again back to the camp.

At the camp everyone was finally together. Namine and Kairi cooked while Sora and Roxas had a little contest to see who was the strongest.

"Food's ready," Kairi said.

Both boys turned their heads toward the fish and started to gulp down their food. Kairi and Namine took their time again and nibbled on the fish.

"Is there more," Sora asked with his mouth full.

Kairi giggled at his cute behavior and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, but Sora that's your fourth fish. I think you should call it a night with the eating," Kairi said.

"Fine," Sora sighed.

He swallowed his last bite and saw the blood stains on Kairi's fingers. He started to clean her fingers again. Sora and Kairi both purred. Once Sora was done he kissed Kairi on the lips then smiled. Namine looked at the two and just sighed. Roxas smiled at his brother. He thought that Sora was doing very well with Kairi.

"Well I think we should all hit the hay," Namine yawned.

So Roxas sat against a tree and Namine went over to lay in his lap. Then the two went to sleep.

"Ready to go to sleep," Sora asked.

"Not yet," Kairi said, but she let out a little yawn.

"I think so," Sora pointed out.

"Fine," Kairi sighed.

Sora picked Kairi up and placed her in his lap. He then sat against a tree at the opposite end of Roxas and Namine.

"Sora," Kairi asked.

"Yes," Sora said.

"Do you think that I'm worthy for you," Kairi asked.

"Of course you are Kairi. I couldn't ask for anyone else in the world. You complete me Kairi. And I complete you. I could never go a single second without you," Sora explained.

Kairi smiled and let out another little yawn.

"I think we should sleep now," Sora said.

"But I'm scared. What if I have a bad dream. I don't want to wake anyone up," Kairi said.

Sora licked her cheek.

"I promise you Kairi I'm right here. I won't let anything harm you," Sora said.

And with that Kairi slowly went to sleep. Once her eyes were completely shut Sora slowly closed his eyes. He couldn't wait till tomorrow.

**Author's Corner: **

**Hey guys sorry for not posting any chapters in awhile. School started and that means I'm busier than ever. Well I hoped that you like this chapter. Man each chapter I write gives me the goose bumps. Anyways I should explain that each time I start off with Riku's point of view that means a new day has started. Well comment on how you feel about the story so far! But if you do think this chapter is not one of my best like I said, I'm really busy now so I won't have alot of time to update alot. JUST BE THANKFUL THAT I DID!! i seriously dont know what is with you people and flamming...**


	5. The Pain and Love

As Riku was getting ready to leave he made sure he had everything and everyone. And just as Riku was about to check on his soldiers, out came a cat woman that had emerald eyes, light brown hair with the tips curling out, a slim body figure, with a yellow short dress, and a light brown tail. Her name was Selphie.

"Hey there, handsome," Selphie purred

"….."

Riku only kissed the girl once just to see what she tasted like, but after that he only regretted it.

"Go away Selphie," Riku growled.

"Aw did someone lose his kitty?"

"I said GO AWAY!"

Riku by now was very pissed at the young cat. He knew all about her and hated everything about her. Selphie was a kind of girl that wanted all the guys attention. She was basically put out as a whore.

"Ah chill out Rikulicious, I just wanted to see you before you went. You know, just incase you don't find that wretched princess I just wanted to let you know that I'm always an option," Selphie said while her finger was tracing Riku's features. Riku swiped Selphie's finger away and looked at her with disgust.

"What makes you think I would ever love a whore like you," Riku asked.

"Just think on it," Selphie purred.

Then she ran off. Riku had no clue what that whole thing was about.

"Men attention!" Riku said

All the soldiers were coming to Riku and got into a line. Riku walked up and down making sure that everyone was in tip top shape.

"Now let us fine our princess and my bride!"

And with that they all started off looking for Kairi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was morning and of course Sora was the first one to be up. He looked down at Kairi and saw that she was asleep. Sora placed his hand gently on her cheek and his thumb started to stroke Kairi's cheek. He heard a small little yawn and Sora saw Kairi opening her eyes. Sora gave Kairi a kiss on the lips and he looked at her again.

"Morning," Kairi whispered.

Sora responded by kissing Kairi more passionately. His hands were moving every inch of her body while they were kissing. Kairi broke away from the kiss to realize what Sora was doing. His hands this time were on her breasts. Of course Kairi's dress wasn't off, but her heart raced since Sora's hands were at her breasts. Kairi smiled and grabbed Sora's hand and placed his hand on the top her breast. At first Sora was shocked, but then he realized that Kairi trusts him. He smiled at her and took his hand off and placed it on the back of Kairi's head.

"Soon," Sora whispered.

Kairi understood what he meant and just nodded her head in agreement. Luckily though Roxas and Namine wasn't awake because if they were Roxas would be laughing at Sora and Namine would just be looking shock at the two.

"Do you want to come with me to find some breakfast," Sora asked.

"Okay," Kairi whispered.

She really didn't wanted to stay with Roxas and Namine while they were sleeping. Sora smiled as he picked up Kairi. He placed a gentle kiss on Kairi's lips and ran to the field again.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the same field that they went to, or a field similar to it. Sora jumped out of a tree and landed gracefully onto his feet with Kairi still in his arms. Sora placed Kairi on the ground and sat next to her. Kairi wanted to get closer to Sora so she placed herself onto Sora's lap. Sora didn't mind at all. He was glad that Kairi trusted him. Kairi looked around to see where Sora had taken them. Of course she already knew that she was in a field, but what she didn't notice was that they were close to a different group of deers again. Kairi titled her head a little, wondering why they were in front, or hiding, from a group of deers. Sora saw her confusion and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well me and Roxas made a deal that we eat his favorite food in the morning and mine in the evening. Only problem is he's too lazy to get some stuff for himself," Sora explained chuckling.

"And what is your favorite food," Kairi asked.

"Fish," Sora answered.

Kairi smiled and went back to looking after that. She thought only deep thoughts. Her mind was in a happy place. Kairi couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling that something bad was going to happen today. She couldn't tell Sora, that would just make him worried. So Kairi kept that thought to herself.

"Kairi," said a voice.

Kairi snapped back into reality and realized that she was in deep thinking for a long time.

"Are you okay," Sora asked.

"I'm fine," Kairi said a little dazed.

"What were you thinking about," Sora asked again.

"Nothing important," Kairi answered.

Sora just let that one go.

"Well anyways today I want to teach you how to hunt," Sora said.

Kairi gulped. Maybe that was the bad thing she was thinking on earlier, but it couldn't be. Sora saw the worried look on her face.

"Kairi are you sure you're okay," Sora asked.

"Yes," Kairi croaked.

"Kairi tell me what's wrong please," Sora begged.

"No, you'll just get too worried," Kairi said.

"I'm already worried," Sora pointed out.

He was desperately waiting for an answer for her weird thinking. Kairi couldn't lie to him. It would make things worse.

"Well," Kairi started out.

Sora gave her another kiss on the cheek, so she can know that she could tell him anything.

"I just have a feeling that something bad is going to happen," Kairi explained.

Sora knew that females have a pretty good instinct on what's going to happen. He kissed Kairi very passionately. His tongue was sending a message, her telling her that she has nothing to fear. Sora broke away from the kiss and licked her chest. Kairi realized that his tongue was big, but in a good way. It was warm and gentle. Sora kissed her heart and lifted his head up only to look into her eyes.

"I promise you, Kairi, that anything does happen, I won't let you get hurt," Sora whispered.

Then he placed one last kiss onto Kairi's lips. Sora looked at the deers and slowly back to Kairi, smiling.

"So, let's get started," Sora said.

Kairi giggled and Sora kissed the top of her head and smiled.

"Remember what I said yesterday and you'll be fine," Sora assured her.

Kairi got up from Sora's lap and sprinted to a tree. Once at the tree Kairi jumped to a branch that was low, but at the same time high. She looked around and saw the perfect prey. It was a female deer that was fat and juicy. Deep down Kairi didn't want to kill it, but she wanted to make Sora proud of her. She wanted to show him that she wasn't your ordinary girl. Kairi made a little noise so the deer can come closer. The deer looked up and looked around to see where the noise came from. Sora stayed hidden and thought that Kairi was doing great. The deer luckily came toward her way. As the deer was approaching, Kairi licked her lips on how juicy the creature was.

Then the deer stopped. It stopped right where Kairi wanted it to stop.

_Bah thump, Bah thump_

Went the deer's heart. Kairi jumped out of her hiding place and attacked the deer. She scratch the deer's face. And boy did that deer bleed. But the deer wasn't going to give up without a fight. So it charged right toward Kairi and knocked the wind out of her. Sora immediately got up and rushed towards the deer. Apparently it was stronger than it looked. Sora punched the deer right across the face, then he clawed her chest so hard that the deer fell in defeat. Sora ran to Kairi's side and he held her close to him.

"Kairi I'm so sorry," Sora said.

Kairi was trying really hard to breathe.

"Okay I'm going to search where the pain is at. You scream if I touch it," Sora explained.

Kairi nodded her head, trying to breathe. Of course she wasn't going to die, but it felt like it to her. Sora first place his hand on her chest. Nothing. Then he moved to her ribs. Nothing. He then moved to her stomach. Nothing. At last he placed his hand in one of the lower places. That's when Kairi started to yelp. Sora quickly moved his hand away and placed it on her cheek. He licked the sweat away that was dripping from her face. He thought it was like birth, only without the pain.

"It hurts," Kairi whined.

"I know," Sora said assuring her.

He knew how that kind of pain felt. So he wasn't just saying it to make her feel better. Sora got up with Kairi close to his chest.

"What about the deer," Kairi asked.

"Your more important than my brother," Sora said.

Kairi smiled and licked his chest. Sora held Kairi more tightly and Kairi started to yelp. Sora quickly loosened his grip, but still held Kairi close. So then Sora sprinted off and started to jump to tree to tree going back to the camp, and hoping that he could think of something to help Kairi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the camp Roxas and Namine were waiting for Sora and Kairi to return.

"Roxas I'm worried," Namine said.

Roxas had Namine on his lap so he decided to kiss her shoulders.

"They're fine," Roxas whispered in Namine's ear.

Namine knew that Roxas could be right, but she had a feeling that he was going to be wrong. Just then they heard a noise from a tree. Namine got kind of scared and buried her face against Roxas's chest. Out came Sora and Kairi.

Namine looked and saw that Kairi was in pain.

"Oh my gosh! Kairi , are you okay!?," Namine said quickly rushing over to Kairi's side.

"It…..hurts…..to……..breathe," Kairi managed to say.

"So where's the food," Roxas asked.

Namine ignored that comment, but that made Sora very pissed.

"I think Kairi is more important," Sora snapped.

Roxas was a little shocked, but he then understood.

"So…..ra……..it…….hurts," Kairi whined.

"I know," Sora said lovingly.

He kissed Kairi's forehead and gently then, with his two hands, grabbed Kairi's hand and held it close to him. By now Kairi was laying down on the ground while Namine was trying to find something that could help.

"I found it! Now where does it hurt," Namine asked.

Sora answered for Kairi instead.

"In the lower places."

"Well then, both of you go and take a walk," Namine instructed.

"I want to stay with Kairi," Sora said.

"Sora just give her some privacy," Namine begged.

"Sor……a……I'll……be……fine," Kairi breathed.

Sora nodded and kissed Kairi on the head again. Then Roxas and Sora left so Kairi could get some privacy.

"Now Kairi I'm going to lift up your dress so I can put the medicine on ok?"

Kairi nodded her head and let Namine do whatever she wanted, as long as Kairi could feel better. Namine lifted Kairi's dress up and saw where the bruise was at. When Namine saw it she was blown away. The bruise had a few cuts, a huge black and blue mark, and it looked a little swollen.

"Kairi what the hell happened," Namine asked.

"Sora ….and……I……were hunting……..for……deers. He……was……teaching me………and when……..I…….attacked……..I thought……I only……got the…….wind knocked out," Kairi tried to explain.

"Why were you doing such a stupid thing," Namine asked.

"For……Sora," was all Kairi said.

"Kairi, you don't have to impress Sora. I know he loves you very much," Namine explained.

Kairi had a tear drop come down from her eye.

"Well this might sting a little."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While the boys were taking their walk Sora was worried the whole entire time. He couldn't help saying in his head that it was all his fault.

"Sora you okay," Roxas asked.

"Why am I such an idiot," Sora whispered.

"It's not your fault. It was that deer's fault," Roxas said.

"I'm never going to let that happen again," Sora said.

"So just wondering, did you…….mark your scent onto her yet," Roxas asked.

"What do you mean," Sora asked.

"You're really that stupid aren't you," Roxas sighed.

Sora was just really confused.

"Well you know when you see her 'bare' for the first time," Roxas explained.

"I'm taking my time," Sora said realizing now what Roxas meant.

"You can't take your time! If you do then other guys will be hitting on her stupid," Roxas yelled.

"Were in hiding most of the time!" Sora pointed out.

"Well what if we randomly find some people and they start to have feelings for her and you didn't leave your mark then what," Roxas asked.

"Ugh fine I'll do it tomorrow," Sora groaned.

Roxas knew from Sora's voice that the groan was fake. He really knew that his brother wanted this to happen.

"So what was your first time like," Sora asked and smiling like a child would when they made an evil plan.

"My time? It was like……..wow," Roxas said.

"Hey maybe we can go back now, but I'll go first since I know the private parts of a girl unlike you," Roxas declared.

Sora rolled his eyes and followed his brother back to the camp.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the two boys got back to the camp, Sora immediately rushed out from the tree and towards Kairi. By now she was sleeping peacefully.

"Sora what I found was strange because she has a huge bruise with some cuts in it. What kind of deer was it," Namine asked.

"Well it was big, looked juicy……aw shit," Sora said realizing now that it was the most dangerous type of deer.

Sora went back looking at Kairi. At least she wasn't in pain he thought. So he placed Kairi on his lap and stroke her head.

"Also surprising part was when I put the medicine on she didn't scream. I find that to be a little odd," Namine observed.

"She's trying to be brave…..for me," Sora whispered just to himself.

He kind of knew that Kairi wanted to show him that she was strong and not a prissy princess. So Sora just watched Kairi and kissed her cheek. He knew that everything was going to be alright

______________________________________________________________

An hour later and Kairi was awake. She felt even better than before. Kairi felt no more pain and could breathe easily again. Sora, of course, was so happy that he was kissing every inch, that he was allowed, of her. Roxas and Namine smiled. To them, Kairi felt like family and it made Roxas happy to see his brother finally in love. Sora was going back out into the fields again, but this time he wanted to go alone.

"Sora please," Kairi begged.

"I'm not putting you in danger again," Sora stated.

"I was doing so good, you even said that yourself," Kairi said.

She had an idea and kneeled in front of Sora. Kairi slowly then kissed Sora's neck, putting him into a trance. As much as Sora LOVED it he still didn't fall for it.

"Kairi no," Sora shouted.

Kairi stopped and looked scared. Petrified to be exact. She looked like she was about to cry. Sora saw that he hurt her. He smiled in a loving way and had gentle eyes.

"Please don't cry," Sora whispered.

Kairi sort of sniffled and realized that Sora was not going to yell at her. She looked up and smiled at him.

"Ok fine you win……I won't come," Kairi said as she was about to get up from Sora's lap.

But as Sora was about to go, all four of them heard a noise. It sounded like talking, but Roxas and Sora couldn't understand what they were saying. Roxas signaled Sora to come and take a closer look. Sora picked up Kairi and started to run to where the noise was coming from. This got Kairi very suspicious.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two miles later and they were at the source of where the noise wad coming from. Roxas and Namine hid on one side while Sora and Kairi hid on the other side. Kairi was lying under Sora and unable to see what or who was causing the noise. Sora couldn't believe his eyes! There were humans on their island. Sora and Roxas despised humans and always will. Sora took it more personally than Roxas though. He couldn't even understand most of the stuff they were saying. All Sora saw were three humans. One was a tall young man, he looked about their age, his hair was blonde and stood up. He was very skinny and lean. Then Sora turned his attention to the other man next to him. His hair was more crazier than Sora's. It was held with a band. He was a short and sort of a chubby man. And then he saw a woman. She had long brown hair with her bangs curling out. She was skinny and wore a lot of orange. Sora thought she was the most ugliest girl he ever saw in his life. Then Sora heard a little meow. He looked down at Kairi. He knew that she wanted to see, but Sora prevented her for a reason.

"Sora who are they," Kairi asked.

"Humans," Sora whispered.

Kairi also hated humans too, but she knew their language. She knew what they were talking about. She heard one man say that they need to find an anthro cat female for their experiment. Kairi then got that feeling that she had earlier. Her heart was pacing. She knew that these humans wanted to hurt them. Then she hiccupped. Kairi froze and realized that it was very loud. Sora quickly looked down at Kairi and smiled. He placed a kiss on her lips. Kairi still felt scared and wanted to leave.

"Sora I'm scared," Kairi whispered.

Sora held Kairi very close to him and he and her went into a tree so they could hide better, but Kairi didn't come with Sora. It was just him in the tree.

"Kairi," he hissed, but Kairi wasn't paying attention. She finally saw the humans and took a step closer. Sora by now was very panicky. He didn't want them to be exposed. He quickly grabbed Kairi's forearm and pulled her back in for hiding.

"Kairi what the hell are you doing," Sora asked.

"They need our help." and with that Kairi stepped out into the open where the three humans gasped of what they saw. Kairi couldn't believe what she had done. She wanted to go back and hide and to let Sora kiss her, but it was to late for that.

"Oh my…," said the blonde man.

"One of the rare species," said the brunette man.

"A savage," said the girl.

Kairi couldn't believe her ears! A savage! How dare they call her a savage! Sora of course heard that and came out himself.

"Oh look another one," the blonde man said with excitement.

Sora kissed Kairi's cheek and looked at them with disgust. Especially the brown haired girl. But the girl thought he was the most handsomest thing she ever saw.

"What a strong anthro." observed the brunette girl.

Roxas was still hiding with Namine and very pissed at Sora and Kairi.

"Should we go out too," Namine asked.

"No," was all Roxas said.

Sora held Kairi close to his chest, ready to strike at them if any of them touched her. Kairi was kind of scared.

"Do you think we can take the blood sample now," the fat man asked.

"Well I guess I mean they have no idea what's going on," the blonde man observed while he was searching his bag for the needle.

"Ah here we go all we need to do is get the female blood sample and we're good," the blonde man explained.

Kairi shrieked as she heard the word "blood". Sora growled at them.

"Uh Hayner, remember in class when the professor said about male anthro and how they protect their loved ones," the chubby man said.

"Ah yes very good Pence. But all I care is for the sample," Hayner said.

Kairi thought that Hayner and Pence were funny names. She could tell that Sora was about to crack up.

"Olette, can you do the honors by distracting her please," Hayner asked.

Kairi was scared and so she buried her face into Sora's chest. Sora gave a second warning by growling again. Even though he didn't know what they were saying, he heard good enough. So Sora picked up Kairi and ran back, but Pence got Kairi's tail and pinned her to the ground.

"I am sorry about this, but this hurts me more than it hurts you," Pence said.

Sora was very pissed and ran back to get Kairi. Hayner got out the needle and Kairi hated pointy objects. She started to scream her head off!

"Shut up you savage," Hayner said as she got slapped across the face.

It showed where the hand hit and it was stinging red. Sora saw that and attacked Hayner. He scratched and punched Hayner. Olette knew that the male anthro was very powerful. Hayner tried to break free, but it was no use. He knew he should of listened to Pence. Sora got off of Hayner and picked up Kairi again. He kissed where the slap mark was at and ran off. Hoping to see none of their faces ever again.

______________________________________________________________

"What the hell were you thinking," asked Roxas to Kairi.

They were all back at the camp and Roxas was really angry with Kairi.

"I'm sorry," Kairi whispered.

"Sorry isn't good enough," Roxas hissed.

"Leave her alone Roxas she didn't mean to expose herself," Sora shouted angrily.

Kairi nuzzled her head against Sora's chest trying really hard not to cry.

Roxas was just so angry that he turn around and started to punch a tree.

"Roxas please calm down," Namine said hugging Roxas's waist.

Roxas did stop and felt at peace. And a little guilty.

"I-I didn't mean to act like that. I just don't want anyone to get hurt," Roxas sighed.

Kairi smiled. It was nice to have Roxas care for her like he was her brother.

"Your forgiven," Kairi said.

Roxas smiled. Sora was happy that everyone got along fine.

"Sora," Kairi whispered to his chest.

Sora looked down at Kairi and saw tears, fresh ones, coming down. Sora cleaned her tears, but they still kept coming down. He didn't know that Kairi felt that bad, well until now.

"Kairi please don't cry, it's not your fault. It's mine. I should of let you know," Sora whispered against her lips. He so badly wanted to kiss Kairi right there, but there were other people watching. So he backed his head about an inch, but still having his focus on Kairi.

"I'll go and get us some food," Roxas said.

So he picked up Namine and left. Sora was happy now that the two of them finally had some alone time.

"Sora what if they come back," Kairi asked.

"I promise you that they won't," Sora assured her.

He then started to kiss Kairi passionately. His tongue licked her lips wanting an entrance. Kairi granted him his wish and opened her mouth. Sora's tongue explored every inch of her mouth. And then he had an idea. Sora's hand touched the top of Kairi's thigh. His finger then touched lightly inside her thigh. Kairi's heart was pounding so hard. Then his finger moved closer to her private spot. And it went inside! But it didn't go so deep. Sora's finger felt around. It felt slimy, but interesting. He kept touching it, wanting more of this incredible feeling. Kairi gave out a moan. Sora quickly took his finger away, thinking that he did something wrong.

"Did I hurt you," Sora asked.

Kairi giggled and kissed his lips. Then she whispered in his ear,

"It means I like it."

Her tongue was licking the rim of Sora's cat like ear. He started to kiss her neck. It tasted so good to him! Kairi gave out another quiet moan. He knew that time that she wanted more. More of him. Sora now was looking at Kairi's beautiful eyes. He titled his head a little. Sora was just so hypnotized by those eyes. Kairi came closer to Sora. She sat on his lap. Kairi laid her head against Sora's chest. She nuzzled her head again. Sora's arms were wrapped around her. His arms were like a shield, protecting her from any harm. Kairi kissed the center of his chest and looked up to meet Sora's face. Sora knew what question she was asking just by looking into her eyes. Then he whispered,

"When the full moon shines, when the stars are bright, and when the waters are calm. I promise that we'll make love."

**Author's Note: Ok yea sorry this took me forever. I just on and off days. I liked the last sentence I wrote I mean I just came up with that. So yes we meet up with some new people. Like Selphie. I really don't like Selphie so I put her as the story's whore. And I should explain more about Hayner, Pence and Olette's side of this. Well they're a group of scientist. Olette seems to have a small crush on Sora, but has a huge crush on Hayner. Yea you could say I also support the Hayner and Olette couple. As for Pence I made him the soft guy. You know that type of person that likes nature and doesn't want to hurt it. I'm not sure if these three should be kept in the story or just in this chapter. Ah well you guys can help me with that part. Well thanks for reading it. And for the people who likes "lemons" That's gunna be in the next chapter. I promise! **

**Please don't bring out the torches………………**


	6. Under the Stars

Hayner was sprawled on the ground all covered in blood. Sora did beat him up pretty hard. He at least had three deep bite marks, five bloody scratches on the face, and two black and blue marks on his chest.

"Gees Hayner are you alright?" Pence asked as he ran to his friend and try to find his medical bag.

Olette was more worried than ever. She knelt on the ground and put her hand against Hayner's cheek. At first Hayner winced a little from the pain, but afterwards he got use to her hand on his cheek.

"Hayner are you alright?" Olette whispered.

"I'm fine Olette."

Hayner managed to smile a little bit telling Olette that he was okay.

"I know this isn't the perfect time to say this, but I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Your right Pence, if we're going to go get the female sample for class then we need to get the female whenever that male isn't around," Hayner explained.

"Hayner do you know how impossible that is!? They're in love and when anthro cats fall in love they can never be taken away from each other." Pence said.

"Well like any not geek, I wasn't paying attention to that in class," Hayner smirked.

"Then what did you manage to get that's useful," Olette asked.

"Heh if I told you Olette your going to flip," Hayner smirked again.

"Olette think about it, its HAYNER were talking about here. The only lesson that sparked his interest was the sex," Pence explained.

"JERK!"

Hayner got a slap in the face from Olette while Pence was just bandaging up his wounds.

"Well what else am I going to think about all day," Hayner murmured as he remembered the lesson pretty well.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas was back with the food and everyone was really hungry. Of course it was like an eating competition with Sora and Roxas because they never take their time to eat, while Namine and Kairi nibbled on their food.

"Hey Sora guess who I saw while I was hunting," Roxas asked.

"Uh I don't know who?"

"Wakka. He says that Leon needs to see us for a meeting. This time though we can bring the girls," Roxas explained.

"Sora who's Wakka?"

Sora looked down at Kairi and saw blood around her lips. He smiled and purred and cleaned up the blood with his tongue. His tongue was very ticklish to Kairi and made her giggle a little bit.

"Sora that tickles," Kairi said.

"Then I'll do it some more then."

Sora started to purr louder and gave his ticklish butterfly licks all over Kairi.

"You know your cute when you giggle like that," Sora purred.

Kairi smiled and licked his cheek in appreciation.

"But Sora who's Wakka?"

"Wakka is an old friend of mine from the village I use to live in. Were all in a group and trying to fight off the Yang Shire."

"oh."

Kairi nuzzled her head against Sora's chest and closed her eyes. His warm chest warmed her cheek. Kairi was just so grateful for having such a wonderful mate like Sora. Sora purred in delight and wrapped his arms around his mate. He brought her closer to his chest. It was like she was made for his chest.

"So where we heading to," Sora asked not forgetting that Roxas was there.

But Sora didn't get a quick response since Roxas and Namine almost looked like they were about to make love right in front of Sora and Kairi.

"Sora."

"mm?"

"Are they nice?"

Sora looked down and looked into Kairi's beautiful face. He bent his head down slowly and started to lick her cheek very softly. His lips skimmed until he reached her cat-like ear.

"They are very nice."

Kairi relaxed a tiny bit knowing that she would be safe.

"Hey Sora we should get going," Roxas said.

Sora was out of his trance and picked up Kairi (bridal style) and held her to his chest so he would know that she's there. Namine was kissing every inch of Roxas's chest while Roxas had a grin on his face as he climb up a tree and started to jump from limb to limb. Sora tagged along with Kairi in his arms.

"Roxas where is the meeting at?"

"It's near Angelas Valley," Roxas answered.

Sora smiled wider than ever, he knew that near the valley was something that he wanted to show Kairi whenever he had the chance to. And possibly they could make love there.

"What does Angelas mean?"

Sora smiled lovingly as he looked at his angel. He kissed her lips before he answered.

"Angelas means Angel."

"That sounds pretty," Kairi said in a daze.

"Yeah, but I know something prettier than Angelas."

"What's that?"

"Well I'm holding her."

Kairi gave her cute giggle that Sora loved so much. He smiled as he thought of what a good compliment he gave her.

"How long is it going to take us to get there?"

Sora thought about that for a second.

"Maybe a day or two."

"That's not so bad," Kairi said.

"Easy for you to say. I'm the one carrying you," Sora chuckled.

Kairi smiled and thought that he was right, but a day or two doesn't sound all that bad.

"That's true," Kairi smiled.

So the rest of the time was like heaven to Sora. Kairi would either lick his chest or even kiss his lips. God did Sora love her very much. And was he excited to succeed with his plan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mid afternoon when the group stopped halfway to their destination. It was hours since they had their breakfast and they were all hungry again. They stopped in an opening in the woods and built a fire.

"Sora you go and get the food," Roxas instructed.

"I'm ALWAYS the one getting the food."

"Ugh Sora just take it like a man and stop whining!"

Sora gave a glare to his brother and stood up.

"Sora can I come this time please?"

Kairi was sitting there smiling up at him. Her eyes were just begging for him to take her too. Sora smiled as he bent down to her height.

"Kairi I don't want you to get hurt again."

Sora's hand was on her cheek. This time though he wasn't yelling at her, he was being gentle with her instead.

"But this time I won't hunt instead I'll watch," Kairi whispered.

Sora gently kissed her lips and made up his mind.

"Alright you can come, but you can't go near the prey ok?"

Kairi squealed in delight and gave Sora a lot of kisses and swung her arms around his neck.

"Thank you , Thank you ,thank you!"

Sora smiled as he wrapped his arms around her back. He kissed her forehead and picked her up again. And off they went to a field again.

Roxas looked confused. He doesn't know why Kairi likes to go with him, even when its hunting. The most boring thing in the world, well when your in luck that's a different story. Namine doesn't like to go hunting with Roxas, but she never complains about it either.

"Something wrong Roxas?"

Roxas snapped out from his daze and looked down at the girl who was sitting on his lap. Namine looked up at him and kissed him gently.

"It's just, Kairi likes to go hunting with Sora and not a lot of girls like to do that," Roxas explained.

"That's because she wants to prove something to Sora."

"Huh?"

"Roxas you know how much I'm scared of water right," Namine asked.

Roxas nodded his head. He knew that every girl had something to be scared of.

"Well whenever I go in the water I'm terrified, but I go in it so I can prove to you that I'm not scared."

"Namine you don't have to prove anything to me. I don't care that you are scared of water. Or heights. I will always love you no matter what."

Namine smiled as Roxas kissed her passionately. As the kiss broke Roxas said against her lips.

"I just wish Sora could see that with Kairi too."

The field had tall brown grass that was very itchy. This grass could be about to Kairi's neck! She was sitting on Sora's lap, licking his fingers. They both purred just by being near each other. Kairi placed her hand with Sora's and looked how big his hand was compared to hers. Her fingertips could reach to one of the lines on his fingers. Her palm was a bit tinier. His hands were rough, but they seemed to be comforting in a special way. Kairi slowly spread her fingers wider and Sora did the same. And when she closed her fingers together Sora mimicked the movements. Kairi smiled and took both of her hands and kissed the palm of his. She put her hand back with his and they both interlocked their fingers with each other. Sora took his free hand and wrapped it around her waist. Kairi moved back closer to his chest. His lips then started to skim her skin. He breathed lightly on any skin he could find. Sora's lips started to massage her neck. Kairi tilted her head to the side a little so he can get more. His hand that was at her waist moved slowly up her dress and onto her breasts. He grabbed one and rubbed his thumb on the nipple. She gave out a loud mew. Their hands never once got untwined. Sora kissed her neck one last time and slowly turned his head towards their hands. He saw that his other one was on her breasts, but this time he didn't let go. His nose nuzzled her neck and he looked at their hands again. Kairi's eyes drooped. She looked beside her and looked into Sora's eyes. She smiled and kissed the tip of his nose. Sora kissed her back.

"I have to go," he whispered.

"Please don't Sora."

"I know but I can hear your tummy growling from here."

Kairi looked down and heard her own stomach growl with hunger too.

"Hurry back," Kairi growled sexily.

Sora growled softly back, stood up, and left.

Kairi was now sitting by herself in the field. She was bored and…..itchy. She started to scratch herself, but stopped knowing that it'll get her no where. The grass started to move nosily. Kairi was frozen. She hugged her knees to her chest and hoped it wasn't something that was going to hurt her. Then she saw something white and small. Kairi relaxed a little knowing it couldn't be anything big and scary. The thing finally came out revealing himself as Skyler.

"Skyler what are you doing here?"

"Oh hello there mistress!"

Skyler sat down and looked up at Kairi.

"Well I love to travel and so I'm trying to find my village."

"Where's that at?" Kairi asked.

"Its underground. I'm going there for a ceremonial thing. My baby sister is finally getting wed to a strong rabbit!"

Kairi smiled upon that.

"Tell her I say congratulations!"

"Don't worry mistress I will! But why are you alone?"

"I'm not alone silly I'm with my mate!"

"The one that almost tried to eat me," Skyler mumbled.

"What was that?"

Skyler looked up and smiled

"Oh nothing."

Kairi giggled.

"If you want mistress I have plenty of time before the wedding and I can stay here with you till your mate gets back."

"That would be lovely!" Kairi squealed.

"So where are you headed off to?"

"Well I'm quite not sure really. Sora hasn't told me much."

"That's a shame."

"A shame? Why?" Kairi's tone was now worried.

"He should tell you everything. A mate that doesn't tell his love anything is a bad mate I say."

"SORA IS NOT BAD!" Kairi yelled.

"Forgive me mistress I'm gratefully sorry! I didn't intend to hurt you." Skyler looked up with his deep black eyes into hers.

"Sora is not bad. He saved me. You see I was really in a bad situation back home. I was about to get married to Riku!-"

"Wait did you say Riku mistress?"

Kairi nodded her head.

"He's such a demon that should go to hell. He's the one that burnt down my last village I lived in."

"I'm sorry to hear that Skyler."

"It's fine. Now please continue."

"Well Riku…..raped me one night…….I can remember the blood that he made, the bruises that were about to be. I ran away and sat on a beach and started to cry. Then really out of no where Sora came and promise to love me forever."

"That's a really nice story mistress."

More noises entered in the field. Sora came back with the prey. Skyler turned his body to look up at Sora. Sora looked down and gave Skyler a funny look. Skyler bent his ears down, terrified.

"I-I'm so sorry-y Sora!" said Skyler.

Kairi looked at Skyler.

"You guys know each other?"

Sora nodded his head.

"I'll explain later Kairi."

Skyler quickly hopped away.

"So you had a pleasant time talking to him?" Sora asked.

Kairi smiled and nodded her head. Sora bent down and picked up Kairi. He swung her around in a circle and back down on her feet. Kairi giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave a light kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?"

Sora closed his eyes and smiled while his forehead rested against Kairi's.

"To show how much I love you."

She licked his lips and rested her head against his chest.

"I love you Sora."

Sora purred as he held Kairi in one arm and got the food on the other. Soon they were back to the opening in the forest.

After the four had lunch Roxas and Sora knew it was time to leave again. But before they could the two of them had to discuss a shorter way to get there. The girls were asleep on their laps so it was fine for them to discuss it. Kairi was holding on to Sora like a little girl would hold on to her teddy bear. She would occasionally nuzzle her head against his chest or sneeze. Sora stroke her beautiful burgundy hair and kissed the top of her head. He would also play with the strands of her hair too. It was quiet for awhile. Neither one of them talked. Roxas was too focused on Namine and Sora was too focused on Kairi. He unwrapped the arms that were around his chest and Sora cradled Kairi in his arms. Kairi made a little sound, but she rested her head against Sora's chest again.

"I just realized it's mating season," Roxas whispered.

Sora looked at his brother. He could see that Roxas was gently scratching Namine's cat-like ears. Sora could see her smile in delight as she rolled over in Roxas's arms and buried her face against his chest.

"Too bad I can't do it this time," Roxas sighed.

"What do you mean?"

Roxas looked at Sora. Sora could tell that Roxas had a face that looked heartbroken.

"Well I know that you two are going to Angelas Sphere. I wanted to take Namine there. It would have been our first time really making love."

Sora now felt bad that he was taking Roxas's spot away from him.

"How about we take turns?"

"Sora you know it only allows certain people to go in. Namine and I can't, but I want to show her so badly."

"Roxas you know I'm not giving you it. This is our first time. I really want it to be special. Something that she'll never forget."

"I know. But I just wish I can show Namine how much she really means to me."

"I know that Namine really loves you Roxas. I mean you don't have to go anywhere special just to show her. You could basically do it anywhere you want and she'll be fine with it. Well as long as it's not in front of people then your good."

Roxas and Sora laughed quietly at the last part of Sora's sentence. Sora looked back down at Kairi and saw her chest rising up and down peacefully. He could see that her ears were twitching. Sora gently scratched them for her and he could hear a little bit of giggling coming from Kairi. She yawned again and nuzzled against Sora.

"So, how are we really going to get there," Sora asked.

"Well the shortest way is a little dangerous and there is some stuff that the girls shouldn't see. But if we go the long way then we'll get there when the moon is up."

"So we have to skip dinner?"

Roxas nodded his head.

"But the faster we get there the sooner you and Kairi can start mating," Roxas said.

Sora instantly stood up with Kairi in his arms still asleep.

"Sora let the girls sleep. I know Wakka and Tidus would keep them up all night."

"But they can sleep while we're jumping."

Roxas gave a low growl to Sora, but Sora ignored it and wanted to move forward.

"I just want to make love to her so badly."

Roxas rolled his eyes as he stood up with Namine in his arms still asleep too.

"Fine, but if they wake up before we get there it's your fault," Roxas growled.

Sora smiled at his brother and jumped to a branch and started to jump from limb to limb again. Roxas tagged along and both of them were now thinking, "What did Leon really want this time?"

____________________________________________________________

The sun was setting and they finally made it to Angelas Valley. Kairi and Namine were starting to wake up from their long slumber. Sora and Roxas were still jumping and trying to see a cloud of smoke. Leon would always set a fire at their destination. It was a symbol for Roxas and Sora so they would know where Leon was at. Even though they could follow Leon's scent both of the boys knew that there were many different way to get to Angelas Valley and they knew that the way Leon went was a whole different path .

"Sora, I smell smoke," Kairi said.

Sora made a sound so Roxas could stop.

"Kairi, hold onto me tight okay?"

Kairi did what she was told and wrapped her legs and arms around Sora. Sora climbed the tree with a breeze. He reached the top of the tree and saw a cloud of smoke rising into the air. The smoke looked really close to where they were at, so Sora knew that they were very close their destination. He gave Kairi a kiss on the cheek.

"Sora! How close are we?"

Sora quickly gave Kairi an eskimo kiss and climb back down the tree, but not all the way down.

"Were pretty close. I would say about 2 miles."

"Well if we hurry we'll get there sooner than 2 miles."

"Sora."

He looked down at Kairi.

"Yes Kairi?"

"I'm a little nervous. I never got to meet a lot of new people before."

Sora kissed her lips and hugged her.

"You'll be fine I promise. Leon and the others are mostly family. They're my cousins, well except for Wakka and Tidus."

"Sora are you coming?"

Sora saw that Roxas was ahead of him by now. He cradled Kairi in his arms again and jumped again for 2 miles.

They were finally at the meeting ground where Leon wanted them at. The sun was still setting and the sky was mixed with colors including the night sky. Sora and Roxas sat on a rock with Kairi and Namine on their laps. The rocks were all around the fire that signaled them to come here. Problem was nobody was here. Apparently Sora and Roxas weren't all that worried about their older cousin Leon and the group. Kairi took this as an opportunity to ask Sora some questions.

"Sora can I ask you something?"Sora gave Kairi his loving smile and nodded his head.

"When we were back in the fields how did you and Skyler know each other?"

Sora sighed. He thought he could of gotten away with this part.

"I-I can't explain it."

"Please Sora. It's been bugging me. Even when I was sleeping it bugged me so much that I really don't know who you really are. And I want to know."

"When Leon gets here I'll take you somewhere and explain. I promise."

Kairi smiled. At least she knew when Sora made a promise he always kept it. They heard a sound from the trees and saw a bunch of people come out. Kairi saw a man with long brown hair cradling a girl with really long brown hair that was tied up in a braid. His muscles were bigger than Sora's , but he didn't look too big. The girl was very slim and curvy. Her eyes were gentle and she looked so graceful. Kairi could see that she was really pretty. Kairi frowned upon that. She was already jealous.

"Kairi that's Leon and his mate Aeirth," Sora explained.

"So I see my little cousin finally got himself a woman," Leon said.

Sora glared at him. He really hated being called little like he was some kind of baby. Yet again Leon also called Roxas little too so he wasn't all that angry.

"Leon, Aeirth, this is Kairi my mate," Sora said.

He was proud to say "his mate". It made him felt like he was really becoming a man already.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Kairi," Aeirth said as she shook Kairi's hand. Kairi smiled and tried not to look confused on the whole hand shaking.

"Oh Namine it's good to see you again."

Aeirth went over to Namine and gave her a hug. Kairi could guess that they already met before. Then another couple came out. The man had spiky blonde hair and the same size of muscles as Leon. The woman had a rather big chest. Her hair was a dark brown that almost touched the ground.

"Kairi this is Cloud, my other cousin, and his mate Tifa," Sora explained.

Cloud gave a nod to Sora and Sora smiled back. Kairi could already tell that Cloud was a serious man and really mysterious too.

"Cloud, Tifa, this is Kairi, my mate," Sora said.

"Nice to meet you Kairi," Tifa said.

She went over and gave Kairi a hug. At first Kairi was a little unsure, but then she hugged Tifa back.

"Where's Yuffie," Roxas asked.

"She's probably being a dumb-ass again," Leon said.

"Here I am! And I heard that Leon!"

A female came out this time. Surprisingly her hair was really short. She had a bandanna tied around her head. Her top was revealing and she had really short shorts.

"Kairi this is Yuffie. She's also my older cousin too. Yuffie this is Kairi," Sora said.

Kairi wondered if he ever got tired of introducing her.

"Aw that's so cute! Our baby cousin finally got someone to play with," Yuffie giggled.

"Shut up Yuffie," Sora growled.

"Aw take it easy you big kitty I was just joking. And by the way I'm not just Yuffie. I'm the Great Female Hunter Yuffie," Yuffie explained.

"Great Hunter? Over my dead body. Your more like the Great Idiot."

Two boys that looked like Sora's age appeared. One was taller than the other.

"Shut up Tidus! At least I don't sleep with my head in my ass all day!"

"Kairi this is Wakka and Tidus. They're friends of the family."

"Ah so you're the Kairi that Roxas told me about yeah?"

It must be Wakka who said that because Roxas did mention he was talking to him. He had a tan body, orange hair that swayed, and he was tall. Kairi smiled and tried to be polite. The shorter boy, or Tidus, came to Kairi.

"Aye so you're Kairi."

Tidus's face was really close to Kairi's. Her ears were bent, afraid that he might do something in front of Sora. Luckily though Sora growled at Tidus to back off.

"Aw c'mon Sora you didn't even really mate with her yet. I can smell it. So that means she's still available."

Tidus's focus came back to Kairi again.

"She's mine!"

Sora sprang from where he was sitting and began to attack. The fight didn't go for so long because Leon was the one who broke it up just by lifting up Tidus.

"You two start acting like men, especially you Sora."

Leon gave one of his glares to Sora. Sora's ears were bent a little knowing that Leon was right.

"But Tidus was making a move on her. Kairi is mine! I was just protecting her."

"Sora it's Tidus that was making the moves. He isn't that bright."

"Of coarse I am! Besides I can't help myself. She's really pretty," Tidus said.

Sora walked back to were he was sitting and placed Kairi on his lap again.

"Sorry," Sora murmured to Kairi's ear. Kairi smiled and gave Sora a kiss on the cheek.

"It's alright. And thanks."

Sora smiled. At least to her he was doing something right.

"Sora since Leon is here can you please tell me who you really are," Kairi whispered.

Sora sighed as he picked up Kairi. He guessed for him it was now or never.

"Leon um me and Kairi will be right back," Sora said.

"The meeting won't start till tomorrow. You have time, but be back here soon."

Sora sprinted as fast as he could. He knew a quiet place where he could tell Kairi everything.

They were finally in an opening where they could see the sky. Kairi looked up and saw all of its majestic colors of red, purple, pink, and orange. She could also tell that the night sky was coming too. She sat down and waited for Sora to start explaining. Sora was pacing, thinking of a way to tell her the truth. He sighed and sat right next to her.

"You know the rankings in a military," Sora asked.

Kairi knew the rankings. Back when she was still a princess she had to know the rankings of a warrior.

"Yes."

"Well ever since I was a kit I was in the military for training. So was Roxas, Leon, and Cloud. We're all high ranked Generals. Leon and Cloud are soon going to be Lieutenants. But as a General I basically can control warriors that are lower than me."

"But if you're a General then why aren't you at a camp where they train young warriors to fight and all."

"I had the option to do that, but I refused it because I really wanted to live life. That's how me Roxas and the others decided that we were to go and destroy the Yang Shire."

"So you were trained by the Yang Shire?"

"Hell no. I hate them as much as I hate humans. I want revenge on the Yang Shire. They're the ones who killed my mother."

Kairi placed her hand on his cheek.

"I'm sorry to hear that Sora," Kairi said.

Sora kissed her hand.

"It's okay. I barely knew her anyways so I wasn't that depressed when I found out the truth."

"But being a General you and Roxas could go anywhere you please. I don't get it when Namine meant that we couldn't go into any villages anymore."

"Well they're looking for you Kairi. I want you to stay with us. With me. I don't want you to be taken away. If they ever do take you away I will come and find you, no matter what."

Kairi kissed his cheek.

"Thank you Sora, but why did you hide about being a General?"

"I didn't want you to be afraid of me. Usually when people think about warriors they get a feeling that were not that civilized and not nice."

"But Sora I think you're the nicest and most civilized man I ever met."

Sora smiled. At least now he got everything out of the way.

"It's getting dark. Leon will kill me if were not back before the moon shows up."

"But Sora we're alone. Don't you want to take advantage of this?"

Sora could tell that Kairi was a little bit needy. She started to lick his chest. Sora purred and thought it was so relaxing. Sora took her head and started to kiss her neck. His tongue was moving up and down with his lips brushing against her skin. Soon he was messaging it. Kairi moaned and purred. She slowly began rubbing her body against him. Sora moved his lips and placed it on hers. Sora's tongue licked her lips, wanting an opening. Kairi opened her mouth and soon Sora began to explore inside. She could tell that Sora's tongue played with hers and so she did the same back. Both of their tongues were playing with each other. Kairi was still rubbing against Sora while Sora was exploring her again. She would sometimes meow in delight when he would message her thighs. Sora stopped and so did Kairi. They both realized that they had their eyes closed for most of the time and opened them slowly. Kairi brushed her fingers slowly against Sora's lips and each finger that touched his lips he would suck slowly on. She wrapped her arms around Sora's neck and kissed his forehead. Kairi took her other hand and smoothed away the strands of hair that were in front of Sora's eyes. She wanted to get a perfect view of his lovely blue eyes.

"Your eyes are beautiful," Kairi whispered.

Sora smiled and rubbed his head against her chest to the nape of her neck.

"So are yours," he whispered back.

Sora laid back on the soft ground with Kairi's head on his chest. She could hear his heart, pacing at a normal rate. His breathing was steady. Everything about him was amazing. She traced her fingers on his chest moving up to his chin and back down to his stomach. When her fingers would reach Sora's chin he grabbed her hand and licked her fingers. Kairi's hands were so soft. He brushed his cheek against the back of her hand and then lick it. He placed her hand on the side of his cheek and the two of them stayed like that for a while.

"Kairi I think we should head back," Sora whispered.

Kairi nuzzled her head against Sora. She just wanted one night where she could at least have Sora all to herself. She really wished that Sora would make love to her at least.

"Okay."

Sora stood up and picked up Kairi. She was cradled in his arms and about to fall asleep.

"Don't fall asleep now love. The night awaits."

Kairi giggled and tried hard not to fall asleep. It was hard not to fall asleep when Sora was purring and his heart was pacing in a rhythm of a drum.

The two of them were back when nightfall finally came. Everyone was talking and eating.

"Where were you two at," Tifa questioned.

Kairi could tell in her voice that she must have been worried as hell.

"We were about to send a search party for you two," Aeirth said.

"Can't we be alone without people wondering where we're at? Kairi and I are adults now," Sora said.

"Adult my ass," Cloud muttered.

Sora sat on the ground with Kairi on his lap.

"Kairi you must be hungry. Here have some meat," Tifa offered.

"Oh no thank you. I'm fine," Kairi said.

"But dear your so skinny!" Aeirth shrieked.

"I'm fine really. Thank you for offering though."

"Wow your totally the opposite of Sora. I mean he could eat anything and still not gain anything," Tidus said.

"Yeah maybe you two weren't meant for each other," Wakka laughed.

Tidus and Wakka both laughed. Kairi knew that they were joking, but still she had a feeling inside.

"SHUT UP TIDUS!" Sora yelled.

"Sora!"

Sora bent his ears back knowing who said his name. Leon gave him another glare. It was a glare telling Sora to start acting like a man and not like a kit, or a Tidus for that matter.

"I'm sorry for my yelling Kairi. Don't listen to Tidus. He's just jealous,' Sora said as he licked her cheek.

"I'm not jealous!"

Everyone laughed this time. Everyone who really knew Tidus knew that he wanted a girl so badly.

"Alright then. It's almost midnight. The young ones have to go to bed in the open field. It's not that far away though," Cloud instructed.

"Why do we have to go to bed earlier than you guys? Sora and I are just as manly as you guys are," Roxas said.

"Roxas there are some things that you don't want to hear. Besides when you are with Cloud and I you follow our rules," Leon stated.

"Tifa and Aeirth will show you where you'll be sleeping. Tomorrow, when the sun is up high the meeting will start," Cloud explained.

Roxas gave a pout, but Namine hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Roxas if you be a good boy I promise I'll do whatever you want," Namine said.

Everyone gave a big "OO" on that. Namine giggled and gave him a kiss on the lips. Roxas licked his lips thinking about what he had in stored.

"Alright alright, you guys follow me," Tifa ordered.

Tifa and Aeirth started to jump from limb to limb. Sora was holding Kairi while Roxas was holding Namine.

"Aw Leon do we have to go too," Tidus asked.

Leon just gave Tidus a low growl.

"Uh Tidus I take that as a 'if you piss me off again you'll die' growl. Just do what you're told and we won't get hurt," Wakka said.

"Yeah Yeah whatever."

So Tidus and Wakka tagged along.

They all landed in an open field. Kairi looked up at the night sky and saw a lot of stars. She could even see that the stars were different colors.

"Okay. You guys stay in this field. If you wander off Cloud or Leon will find you and soon beat the crap out of you for leaving. Sora, Roxas, you guys are in charge," Tifa explained.

"They're always in charge!"

"Tidus I'm just saying what Cloud told me to say. Besides if I was the one giving the orders I still wouldn't make you in charge anyways."

Tidus sighed as he fell back into the grass. Everyone was in different spots, but they weren't all spread out far. Roxas and Namine were with each other. Wakka and Tidus were spread out as possible. Sora lead Kairi to a spot were they could see the night sky. Sora sat down with Kairi in his lap. Together, both of them looked up at the stars.

"I was once told by my grandfather that the stars were are ancestors," Sora whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah. He would always take me out at night to see the sky. He would always tell me stories about people before us. He also told me that if I ever find a color that was out of place in the sky, it was the color that my love is wearing," Sora explained.

Kairi smiled and kissed his lips.

"When did you find out that you were going to meet someone special," Kairi asked.

"It was a week before I found you. I too was on the beach. I got so tired of waiting to find true love so I just gave up. But in the sky I could see that it was mixed with pink. I knew from that moment that I was going to find love and so I did. I found you."

"Back at the castle I wasn't allowed to go outside at all. My father always wanted me to stay inside. He always told me that if I go outside people will think I'm ugly or they would become jealous of my beauty. I was so alone. At first when I saw Riku I thought he could ease the pain that I was feeling inside. But it turned out he only made it worse."

"I feel so bad that he did this to you Kairi. Just hearing you in pain makes me in pain too," Sora said.

"But I could remember the week before we met I had a dream. She said she was someone from the sky. She told me that I was going to find that special someone. She told me that my special someone knew where I was at. I can't believe she was really right."

Sora nuzzled his head on top of Kairi's. They both looked up at the sky. Sora began to lay down and Kairi did the same. She was laying on Sora while both of them looked at the stars.

"Sora."

Sora kissed Kairi on the forehead and stroke her head.

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me one of those stories your grandfather told you?"

Sora looked down and saw that Kairi was looking up at him. Her hand was rubbing his chest in smooth circles. He laid his head back down and started.

"I can't remember much, but I do remember this one. It's my favorite."

Kairi moved up a little bit. She was anxious to hear the story.

"A long time ago, probably around the year 200, all of our ancestors lived in peace. There were no humans or anything like that. So really all of them didn't wear clothes because they thought that clothing would cover up one's true beauty."

"So everyone back then was naked? All the time," Kairi asked.

"Yup, but it doesn't sound so bad really. Men back then weren't perverted like they are now. They wouldn't care if the woman they love was fat or old or younger than they are. They looked past all of that and saw their true beauty."

"The story starts with a man named Talli. He was a strong male and he was really clever too. He never really believed in love because he never really liked women so much."

"That's just mean," Kairi giggled.

"Too bad I'm related to him though," Sora chuckled.

Kairi kissed his chest.

"Please continue,"

"As you wish my maiden."

"One day Talli was running through the woods. He was trying to find some food for his family until he heard singing. It sounded like singing from the sky, but when Talli followed the noise it came from a woman who was sitting near the pond. The woman was brushing her long green hair."

"Green hair?"

"Yeah. I kind of forget why she had green hair. All I can remember was that special colored hair meant the type of element you are."

"That's interesting," Kairi said.

"So the woman was singing a sad tune. Talli came to her and asked why she was sad. The woman said she is about to be married to a horrible beast named Pallaton. Talli felt bad for this woman because from that moment he was in love with her. So he sat by her and the two of them talked about whatever was on their minds. Talli finally found out that the woman was named Rosine and her older sister is Satinka. Rosine even told Talli that Satinka was the most prettiest girl and all the men their village always had their eyes on her. She was always the one to dance around the fire during any ceremony. Her feet were graceful and her body was perfect. Of coarse so was Rosine, but Rosine couldn't dance and everyone really ignored her because she wasn't as pretty as her older sister. It was moonlight when Talli told her that Rosine was the most prettiest creature he ever laid eyes on. That she was compared to the moon goddess. Talli also promised to protect her no matter what. Even from her horrible fiancé Pallaton. For the next 5 months Talli and Rosine were always seeing each other at night, always by the same pond. Each night Rosine would have new information for Talli about Pallaton. He found out that Pallaton was part of royalty and Rosine wasn't. Pallaton was the son of the leader from the Midnight Village. Talli was always there to ease the pain of what Rosine was feeling, but Talli thought if he really killed Pallaton then maybe he would become a true hero. And Rosine would marry him. So it was final. Talli would kill the Leader's son in order to marry Rosine. On that night he told Rosine what he was going to do. Rosine didn't stop him. She sang him a song of luck and gave him markings. One was an arrow facing up while the other arrow was facing down."

"What do the arrows mean Sora?"

Sora got out of his story daze and answered Kairi.

"The arrow pointing up means sky while the arrow pointing down means hell."

"I hope Pallaton goes to hell," Kairi whispered.

Sora chuckled.

"You'll see."

"So the next night he went into the village. He found the hut where Pallaton was sleeping. He saw his beloved Rosine sleeping next to him on his bed. Talli wasn't mad because he knew that she couldn't do anything about that. Rosine heard a noise and knew that Talli was in the hut. She looked up and saw Talli with a knife covered in poison. She gave a low meow to let Talli know that she couldn't get out of Pallaton's grasp. Talli quickly helped Rosine out from him because if Talli would of struck the poison knife while she was there she too could of died. Talli checked if Pallaton was asleep. He was. So Talli turned him to his front and stabbed him in the chest! Pallaton gave a loud scream and he was dead. Talli and Rosine that night finally made love to each other and celebrated the death of Pallaton. A year later Talli and Rosine were wed and they lived in the village named Leafpaw Village. That's my old village that I use to live in and will always be my home."

"But what ever happened to Satinka," Kairi asked.

"Satinka was truly a mystery. When she found out that her younger sister was married before her, she disappeared. Most say she became the goddess of dace," Sora explained.

Kairi gave a little yawn.

"Well someone is tired."

"No I'm not," Kairi yawned.

Sora chuckled and started to purr.

"Good night Kairi. I love you."

"I love you Sora."

And so both of them fell asleep in the grassy plain with the stars above them shining in the night. Sora knew that Kairi was truly meant for him.

________________________________________________________

The sun came up on the east side of the sky. Sora was already awake. He was so excited because he knew that today is the day that he is going to make Kairi is mate. He sat up and scratched his head. He stretched his arms out and rubbed his stomach. Sora looked around to see if Roxas was up. But he just remembered that they were in a tall grassy field so he couldn't see anything or anyone except Kairi. Now a thought came to his mind. Why did Cloud and Leon want the them to sleep in a field? Was Cloud and Leon here too with their mates? Sora thought again, thinking about the mating season and how Cloud and Leon probably went somewhere to spend the night making love. Sora shivered on that thought. He never really imagined Cloud making love to Tifa or him really having any emotion at all. But Cloud was a nice guy and he really understood Sora the best. Sora really couldn't imagine Tifa being satisfied because she was always telling him and Roxas what to do like she was the mother of the group. Sora looked up at the sun. The sun wasn't in the center yet so he had time before the big meeting. This was his first meeting that he could attend to. Usually when Leon and Cloud had meetings that decided what the family should do and he was always sitting out on them, but this year he really got to join. He smiled at that thought. Tidus and Wakka weren't allowed to attend them either because they were only friends of the family. Sometimes the females were allowed to join in too, but that was on a rare occasion. Sora decided to get up and take a look around. He kissed Kairi on the cheek. He felt bad for leaving her, but it was only for a little while. Sora got up and crawled around. He saw that Roxas was still asleep with Namine in his arms. Sora thought whether or not he should wake Roxas up so the two of them could go exploring. He decided not to because Roxas could sometimes get cranky in the mornings. So Sora headed towards the meeting grounds. Surprisingly Cloud was right about the distance between the meeting grounds and where they slept. It only took him about 2 minutes. Sora could see that Yuffie was the only one there. She was making the fire.

"Morning Sora," Yuffie said.

"Hi Yuffie," Sora yawned.

"Where's Cloud and Leon?"

"They went somewhere with Tifa and Aeirth for the mating season," Yuffie explained.

Sora sat on a rock and stared into the fire.

"So are you and Kairi going somewhere to mate?"

"Yeah. I'm taking her to Angelas Sphere. I want our first time to be special."

Yuffie blew into the fire so the flames could get bigger.

"I'm glad to hear that Sora. You know, I'm kinda glad that you're gunna become a man. It means a lot to the family."

"So you think I'm a man now," Sora asked.

"Ha, maybe."

Sora smiled and looked around.

"Hey Sora how about you go and wake everyone else up so we can get breakfast started," Yuffie said.

"Okay."

Sora sprinted back to the field and went to where him and Kairi slept. Kairi was wide awake and lying in the grass.

"Morning Kairi," Sora said as he kissed her lips.

"Morning Sora," Kairi yawned.

"How long were you awake?"

"Probably when you went to the meeting grounds," Kairi said.

Sora smiled as he picked up Kairi and cradled her in his arms. He nuzzled Kairi with his head. Sora just couldn't believe that this female was really going to be his mate. Sora had everything planned out for their night of love. Kairi kissed the tip of his nose and thought that Sora was really in a good mood. Sora sprinted back to the meeting grounds with Kairi in his arms. He still saw Yuffie by the fire.

"Morning Kairi," Yuffie greeted.

"Morning."

"Kairi I have to go and wake the others up. I'll be right back okay?"

Kairi nodded her head while Sora gave her a kiss on the cheek then he left.

"So Kairi? Do you hunt?"

"Kinda," Kairi answered.

"How about me and you go hunting for breakfast when the others come back," Yuffie said.

Kairi had a big smile on her face. One of the best female hunters was asking her to come hunting.

"But I really don't know how."

"That's okay I can teach ya."

Sora came back with gang. Kairi could see that Roxas looked really sleepy and so did Namine. Tidus almost ran into a tree and Wakka looked like in a good mood for the mornings.

"Sora can I go with Yuffie to hunt," Kairi asked.

Sora sat on the ground by the rock where Kairi was sitting at.

"Kairi I don't want you to get hurt again. Besides Yuffie is really good. I'm not sure if you can keep up with her," Sora said.

"But Sora! You said I was good! I could be better if you let me go. Please," Kairi begged.

Sora really hated seeing Kairi upset. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Alright. But if anything happens you call for me okay?"

Kairi gave a little squeal of excitement and hugged Sora to death.

"Well okay then lets go Kairi," Yuffie said.

Kairi got up and followed Yuffie. To Kairi's surprise Yuffie was a really fast runner. But Kairi could run at the same speed as Yuffie can.

"Not bad for a first time runner," Yuffie said.

"I ran all the time back home,' Kairi said.

The two females stopped at a field and hid in the tall grass. Kairi looked up and saw a group of bears.

"Looks like we hit the jack pot! These are really rare animals that you don't see quite as often. The trick is the element of surprise. Bears are a lot tougher than deers are. You think you can handle them?"

Kairi nodded her head.

"Alright. Now if anything happens remember to call out for Sora. Don't worry I'll help too."

"Um Yuffie?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you show me how its done. You know so I can see what I'm dealing with," Kairi said.

"Well um okay."

Yuffie crawled really low to the pack of bears. Their backs were turned so none of them saw anything. Yuffie went under one big bear and hid in the middle of the pack. Yuffie got her knife from her belt and got ready to attack.

She gave one big roar and the bears were shocked. It didn't turn out the way that Yuffie wanted them to turn. All of the bears started to stomp around where Yuffie was at. Yuffie tried to dodge each paw, but was knocked out by the big one.

"Yuffie!"

Kairi ran over to Yuffie's side. The bears were still stomping around as Kairi tried to dodge it. One bear scratched her arm and it started to bleed. Kairi gave a high meow screech hoping that Sora would hear and come to the rescue. The biggest bear gave a big roar and looked at Kairi. Kairi could see that death was in his eyes. He wanted to kill her for disturbing their peace.

Just as the bear was about to pick up Kairi by his teeth he was attacked by Sora. Sora brought his spear and stabbed him in the chest. He then turned around and did a spin attack to a group of bears who were circling him. All of the bears finally laid dead and defeated. Kairi licked her arm, trying to cover up the scratches and the blood. Sora set the spear down and went to Kairi's side. He held her wounded arm and started to lick it clean. Kairi winced from the pain.

"Sora are you mad at me," Kairi asked in a whisper.

Sora stopped licking her arm and looked into her eyes.

"I can never be mad at you Kairi. I'm just sad that your arm is wounded and that Yuffie didn't protect you."

"Sora I promise I'll never hunt again," Kairi sobbed.

Sora cradled Kairi in his arms. She cried in his chest with her bloody arm still bleeding.

"Kairi you can still hunt. Maybe we just need to start you out with something smaller. Like rabbits."

"Sora I don't wanna kill animals," Kairi said.

Sora kissed her cheek.

"That's fine Kairi. You don't have to do hunt if you don't want to. We need to get back to the meeting ground and get you bandaged up."

Kairi whined about that.

"Sora I don't want the others to see me like this!"

"But Kairi you're hurt. You're in pain. I want to help you."

"Sora I don't want the others to see me like this! If they do then everyone is going to get over the edge with me and blame it on Yuffie."

"Ok, but we need to cover your arm then."

Sora looked around and saw that his spear had a cloth around it. Just in case he had any wounds he could use the cloth to wipe the blood and cover it.

Sora reached over for his spear and started to wipe the blood from Kairi's arm.

Kairi winced again from the pain.

"Kairi I think we should go back. I don't like seeing you in pain," Sora said.

"But what about Yuffie?"

Sora and Kairi both looked at the unconscious Yuffie lying on the ground.

"She's fine. I'll come back for her later."

Sora picked up Kairi and the two of them went back to the meeting ground.

This time when they were back Leon and Cloud were back along with Tifa and Aeirth.

"Sora what happened to Kairi!?" Aeirth asked.

"Um her and Yuffie went hunting. Bears attacked them. Yuffie is still there, but she's unconscious. Kairi's arm is bleeding," Sora explained.

Aeirth and Tifa both worked on Kairi's arm.

"I'll go get Yuffie," said Wakka.

Leon nodded as Wakka sprinted to where Yuffie was at.

"I can't believe you two were hunting bears!" Tifa exclaimed.

Kairi's ears were bent. She felt ashamed for going there in the first place.

"Well all that matters is that Kairi and Yuffie are safe." Aeirth said.

Kairi smiled a bit and her ears straighten up. Maybe she was starting to like Aeirth.

"The scratch is gone," Sora said.

Kairi looked at her arm and saw nothing. The scratch was really gone! Kairi gave a little meow of delight and hugged Sora. She went on his lap licked his hand. Yuffie came back with Wakka. Apparently Yuffie was fine.

"I'll go get the food," Cloud said.

He stood up and ran to the field of the dead bears.

"After breakfast is the meeting. Only Cloud, Sora, Roxas, and I are allowed. Tidus and Wakka are in charge while we have the meeting. Got it?"

Everyone nodded their heads. Sora could remember back when he wasn't allowed to go he was the one in charge. It was really a boring job to do.

"Yes finally I'm in charge!" Tidus exclaimed.

"Tidus he said you AND me are in charge," Wakka corrected.

"Aw can't you let me have my moment in the sun just once Wakka."

Wakka laughed as the food finally came. Cloud got three sticks. He set two stick straight up from the ground. The other stick was to be the stick that they cooked on. Leon dragged the bear and got his big knife put and cut it into big pieces.

"Looks like we got food to last us 3 days," Leon said.

Cloud took one of the big pieces and stabbed it through the cooking stick. Aeirth started to turn the cooked meat every 5 minutes.

"Can I help out?" Kairi asked.

"Sure. Kairi can you find some garlic and sprinkle it on the meat please," Tifa asked.

Kairi smiled and got up from Sora's lap. She didn't go to far because the garlic was right in front of her. Kairi picked some and headed back. She froze when she realized she had to pick up a knife.

"Everything okay Kairi," Namine asked.

Kairi shook her head. Sora picked Kairi up and placed her on his lap again.

"Is everything okay Kairi," Sora whispered.

"I don't like pointy objects," Kairi whispered back.

"That's okay. At least you found that garlic."

Kairi buried her face in Sora's chest. He could feel that she let out a big sigh. So Tifa got the knife and started to cut the garlic until it was ready to be used as seasoning.

An hour later and breakfast was finally ready. Everyone grabbed a piece of cooked meat and ate their share. When breakfast was over Namine and Kairi began to clean up. Leon gave the signal that it was time for the big meeting. Sora smiled wide when he saw that. He got up with the others. Sora went over to Kairi and gave her one long kiss on the lips. He parted and brushed his lips against hers.

"I have a surprise for you when I get back," he whispered against her lips.

Kairi lightly licked his lips. Now she was curious about her surprise. Sora smiled as he left with Leon, Cloud, and Roxas.

________________________________________________

The place where they were truly meeting was an 5 miles away from the original spot. They all gathered in the Talking Pond. The Talking Pond was a place where people could talk about important matters. Sora knew that they were probably going to be here for most of the day. Hopefully they could leave before nightfall.

"So Leon, why are we here," Roxas asked.

"Are mission to destroy the Yang Shire has been cancelled," Leon said.

Sora and Roxas gasped.

"But why," Sora asked.

"Well since Kairi is the princess and all they're probably looking for her. So we need to hide for a while," Cloud said.

"Instead we are putting are attention towards the humans," Leon explained.

"There hasn't been a lot lately so why now?"

"Cloud and I saw a ship full of humans about a month ago coming to our land. I don't know what they're looking for, but we'll fight back."

"But wait a minute. We need to fight back with the Yang Shire cats! Riku is the head warrior and he's looking for Kairi. I want to kill him!"

"Don't worry Sora, you'll have your chance, but for now we have to play t safe. If we go up to the Yang Shire we'll lose for sure. And Kairi would be taken to their prison for running away," Leon explained.

"So if any of us come across Riku then you'll fight him till he is dead or gets the message for that matter," Cloud said.

"So our focus for now are the humans right?" Roxas asked.

"Right. And possibly the apes too," Cloud sighed.

"The apes? They haven't done anything in years! Why worry about them now," Sora asked.

"Well we need a plan just in case they make a surprise attack. IF one of us gets capture by them its torture till you die."

Sora heard stories about the apes and their cruel punishment. He shivered about the thought.

"So does anybody have any information about the humans," Leon asked.

"Well just yesterday before we came here all of us heard noises from 3 humans. Kairi went up to them and almost put a pointy thing in her. I attacked before he could of done anything to her," Sora explained.

"Pointy things? Did you see what else they had with them," Cloud asked.

"I'm not sure all I saw was that," Sora answered.

"Very well it doesn't matter. We want this land to become what it use to be. So here's the plan. Since Kairi is in danger Sora and Kairi will hide with us for at least a couple of weeks maybe months. Then Sora and Kairi will go back to the old village. Kairi would have to blend in and the Leader would have to initiate her to the village. When the time is right you two will be able to go where ever you please since by then they'll give up."

"What about me and Namine?"

"You'll stay with us until further notice," Cloud explained.

Sora had fear in his chest. He had never been separated from Roxas before and he knew it would be hard, but he thought about the positives. He would have Kairi and no interruptions. He would get to go back home and live with one of his grandmothers'.

"So is that about it," Sora asked.

"Yes the meeting is over. Now let's go back and get some dinner," Leon said.

Sora was bouncing out of his seat. He was so excited that tonight was the night.

"Sora hold up."

Sora stopped and turned around to face Cloud.

"I know that tonight you want to make love to Kairi. I just want to give you my blessings. But if anything happens I'm coming to help or if you do anything stupid or hurt her you'll be in big trouble."

Sora smiled at Cloud. He was truly a big brother to him.

"Kairi has been through hell with Riku. It just kills me to see her in pain like she was when I found her. I promise that I will always protect her. I hope Riku comes so I can kill him with my own bare hands," Sora growled.

Just thinking of Riku made him disgusted. Cloud placed a hand on Sora's shoulder.

"Don't think about killing Riku tonight. Think about Kairi. Think about how much she's been waiting for this moment with you and now you'll finally get to make love to her."

Sora smiled as he thought about Kairi.

"Run to her," Cloud whispered.

Sora began to run as fast as he can back towards the camp.

He knew that tonight was the night that he would finally make love to Kairi.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Author's Note: hey guys! PLEASE DON"T KILL ME! I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I promise. You see I'm in a play called Pirates of Penzance and I'm the only kid in the play who has a main part so I've been busy with that. **

**Yes we meet up with Leon, Cloud, Tifa, Aeirth (sorry if I spelled her name wrong), Yuffie, Tidus, and Wakka. I know, last chapter I said that this chapter was THE chapter I would have Sora and Kairi making love, but after typing and getting to 25 pages I couldn't blink and I couldn't thin straight. So I decided that the next chapter will be all lemon. Ok since none of you guys said if you wanted Hayner and the gang to come back or not I decided that myself since I also got tired of waiting. Ok I will be using names in this story that are Native American or Japanese. So look down here after your done reading so you can find out what the meaning of the name is and its origin. **

**Talli-m.(Native American)-hero**

**Pallaton-m.(Native American)-fighter [he wasn't much of a fighter in this story though….] **

**Rosine-f.(Native American)-Little Rose **

**Satinka-f.(Native American)-sacred dancer. **

**Well please review this story. If I get reviews up to 25 I will POST up chapter 7. I'm not promising this, but I will try. **

**TOODLES!**


	7. Innocence

Sora was running back to the main campsite. He knew that deep in his heart that he was ready to make love. As he was running something grabbed him by the ankle and tripped him. He felt a hand, grasping his ankle. He knew that the hand belonged to Cloud.

"You Idiot!"

"What," Sora asked.

"I didn't literally mean run to her," Cloud said as he let go of his grip on Sora and got up from the ground.

"Then what did you mean," Sora asked as he, also, got up from the ground as well.

Cloud shook his head.

"Never mind. But look, don't take this too fast either. If you just barge in the camp like that and whisk Kairi away she'll become scared. You have to wait till she's in the mood."

"But Cloud! Its almost nightfall! I wanna do it tonight," Sora whined.

"I know you do. But don't whine about it Sora. Just remember to take it easy with her. Don't push it or else you'll be pushing her away. Got it?"

Sora nodded his head. The both of them ran back together to the main camp. Sora followed Cloud's advice as he tried not to scare Kairi.

* * *

Moments later and they were finally all together again. Dinner was just getting served by the time Cloud and Sora got back. Cloud went over to Tifa and placed her on his lap. Sora looked over towards Kairi, who was looking at her food. Sora walked over towards her and kissed her cheek. Kairi's eyes lightened up a bit, knowing now that Sora was back. Sora picked Kairi up and set her on his lap. The both of them were eating the piece of the bear they got earlier today. After everyone was finished Leon stood up to make an announcement.

"Tonight is a free night. You can do whatever you want, but if I don't see you in the field by the time I check in, your in big trouble."

Leon gave Sora a look that was saying _I know where you'll be so don't worry about it._ Everyone started to talk again. Sora took this as his opportunity to make Kairi in the mood for tonight. Sora got up with Kairi in his arms. Kairi gave Sora a confused look, but Sora smiled at her. So Kairi just had to smile back and waited to see what Sora wanted. Instead of jumping from tree to tree like Kairi thought he would of done, Sora walked deep into the forest where they could only have shimmers of light from the moon.

"Sora, where are we?"

Sora sat down on the ground with Kairi on his lap and stroke her cheek gently with the back of his palm. Her eyes glistened with the moonlight. He could see the innocence in her eyes. Innocence was the keyword for him. He knew that tonight was also going to have some negatives too. He would be taking a poor girl's innocence away from her. At first he thought, _maybe it's too soon._ But Sora shook that thought away from him. He knew from his heart that it was the right moment. He wanted to take the pain away from Kairi. He wanted her to know that he would be the one that she'll love forever and ever.

Sora started to lick her cheek. His tongue could feel her soft, delicate skin. Kairi mewed with enjoyment. Sora grunted like a wild pig as he started to passionately kiss her. His tongue was exploring her mouth. He reached every spot of her mouth with his tongue. Sora laid Kairi on the forest floor as he was kissing her. Kairi's head was becoming light. She could feel Sora's warm, muscular body pressing softly against hers. Sora knew that she still wasn't ready yet. He placed his hands on her hips as he lifted her hips against his. He started to rub Kairi against him. She felt something hard while they were rubbing. It made Kairi even go more dizzier. Then Sora stopped as he placed Kairi's hips back on the ground. Her arms were above her head. She was panting, wanting more. Sora knew that she was ready. Sora picked her up from the ground and started to run towards Angelas Valley.

It took about 3 minutes till they got there. Sora placed Kairi back on the ground. She tried to stand on her own, but she was still dizzy so she only stumbled around. Sora's hands were placed on her hips, helping her to stay steady. He went closer to her ear as he gave a low, wanting growl. Her heart started to pace like mad. Kairi could only mew again. Sora was delighted. He set her down and they were both sitting on the ground looking up at a really big tree.

"Sora what is this place," Kairi asked.

"This is the place I told you about earlier," Sora said.

"You mean...."

Sora nodded his head as he got up from his spot. He walked over to a vine that stood still. He grabbed the vine and looked at his angel. Kairi sat there looking at him in a daze.

"Kairi, ever since we met I loved you and I always will. Tonight I want to show you that. I want to show you how much I love you. How much I want to protect you. How much I care for you. I want to make love to you and no one but you Kairi. I want to start my days with you and end them with you. I want our scents to mingle with one another. I want to ease your pain Kairi."

Kairi gave a slight tear to Sora's speech. She never felt this important in her life.

"Kairi will you mate with me? Please," Sora asked.

Kairi got up and stood there for a minute. Sora was afraid that she might turn around and leave him. But instead she walked towards him. Her arms were wrapped around his torso. She nuzzled her head against his chest.

"Sora I love you from the bottom of my heart. I want to mate with you too. Sora I want you to take me. I want you to have me."

Sora smiled as he slowly began to kiss Kairi again. His lips were so warm against her cold ones. As they parted lips Sora breathed onto Kairi.

"Wrap your arms around my neck," He breathed.

Kairi did as she was told and held on to Sora as close as she could. Sora began to climb the vine, which was the only way to get to Angelas Valley. Kairi nuzzled her head on the back of his neck. She couldn't believe that tonight he was really going to do it. Sora climbed as fast as he could. He was anxious. After a minute of climbing Sora finally reached the entrance to the big tree. Sora got out first and helped Kairi up from the hole. Once she was finally up she saw how amazing the place was. They were actually inside of a tree! From the outside it looked like the tree would have so many branches, but once they were inside all it is was a big empty space that was covered by branches and leaves. There was an opening at the top where they could both see the moon and stars. The ground was so soft. The place was perfect.

Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi and purred.

"The stars are shining just for us tonight. The moon is happy. That means we are meant for each other."

Kairi smiled. But she wondered what the moon would look like if they weren't? She pushed that question to the back of her head because all of her attention tonight was focused on Sora. He lifted her chin and started to kiss her passionately again. His hand moved from her chin towards her cheek while his other hand held her back firmly against his front. Kairi's hands were on Sora's chest. She was rubbing his muscular torso. He kissed her a little bit harder. Kairi gave a little whimper in her mouth. Sora rubbed her back, apologizing. He still kept kissing her hard and slow. His saliva was beginning to drip from his mouth, and so was hers. Tonight would be the night they would truly act like wild animals. As Sora parted to take a quick breath he could see the saliva glimmer in the moonlight. He could see it across Kairi's mouth. He began kissing her again. Her mouth instantly opened when they touched lips again. His salvia was going into her mouth. It tasted to good to her that she moaned for more. Sora gave her her wish and gave her more. In return she did the same. Her taste to him was extravagant! He wanted more, so he moved the one hand that was on her back and moved it towards her butt. He rubbed his hand and lifted it. Her bottom was a perfect fit to his hand. Kairi parted the kiss and licked Sora's chest and made it all wet. Sora gently picked up Kairi and laid her on the green lush leaves. Kairi gave a mew that sent chills up Sora's back. He loved that sound. It was his sound and no one else's. Kairi's hands were on her chest like a corpse. Sora grabbed both of her hands and spread them out. He didn't want anything in his way tonight. Sora bent down and began licking Kairi's cheek. All of his wet saliva went on her cheek as he moved towards her seductive neck. He sniffed it at first, remembering the smell of strawberries. He started to message her neck with his lips. Kairi moaned so loud that it gave them both shivers. Sora gently bit her neck, making his marks. Kairi yelped a little. He kissed the bite mark. His lips skimmed towards her chest. He stared at her chest rising up and down like a rhythm. Sora placed his head against her chest. He could hear her heart beating like a butterfly's wings. Sora looked up at her again. He was seeing if she would change her mind, but all Kairi did was looked at him with her eyes telling him that it was okay. Sora took the tip of the cloth, the cloth that was covering her beautiful body, and pulled it down slowly. He didn't want to take the whole thing off yet. It would have been too soon. He pulled it down passed her stomach. And there it was. Sora's eyes went huge. He couldn't believe his eyes. He looked at Kairi's breasts like a child looking at something in amazement. Kairi saw this and turned her head to the side. She felt sad that she disappointed him. That she didn't please him enough. She started to whimper and almost began to cry. Sora heard her whimpers and turned her face towards him.

"Kairi you are the most loveliest creature I have ever saw in my entire life. Your breasts are beautiful. You are beautiful."

Kairi was happy, but scared. Happy because Sora made her feel better and scared because this was her first time. Sora bent his head and started to sniff her chest. He sniffed around like he never sniffed before. He wanted her scent in his head for the rest of his life. He wanted to memorize her scent and only hers. Sora looked at both of the breasts again. He bent towards the right one and started to lick it. Sora grunted as he was cleaning her right breast. Kairi moaned again. His tongue felt so warm and big. He looked at her pink nipple and started to play with it. He began by sucking on the nipple. Kairi mewed as she panted. Sora's mouth parted with that nipple as he took his thumb and finger and place it between them. It now felt wet and slippery against his grasp. Sora smiled to that and bent towards that right breast again. He sniffed it again only this time his scent was starting to mingle with hers. Sora sucked on the nipple again only harder. Kairi moaned as her hands grabbed the lush leaves. His curiosity went farther for him. Sora bit her nipple. He bit it gently at first, but he didn't hear a moan. He bit harder until he heard Kairi moan. Sora looked at the bitten nipple and was satisfied. He kissed it and did the same for her left one. Only by this time Sora cleaned her left breast then bit it. Kairi cried out for Sora's name. Sora kissed the redden nipple and looked at her chest again. He could see where he bit her. But he wasn't pleased enough. Sora went towards her chest and licked everywhere. He wanted his wet salvia to cover her luscious chest. His lips skimmed towards the valley of her breasts and he started to nibble. Kairi felt such a sensation that her juices came bursting onto Sora's knee. Sora stopped as he look at his knee.

"I'm sorry Sora…"

"Don't be. Now I know that you're happy and I'm pleasing you."

Kairi smiled at Sora.

So then Sora continued his work. He rubbed his head against her breasts. Her breasts felt soft against his rough cheek. Sora looked at Kairi's breasts and placed his hands on both of them. Kairi groaned on how big his hands were. But to Sora his hands were a perfect size. It was like his hands were made for her breasts. He could feel that her breasts were soft like the rest of her was. Sora gently squeezed them and Kairi moaned. Sora looked in amazement. This was something he had never done before and it to him he felt like he had power of Kairi. Sora squeezed Kairi's breasts harder. As he did that Kairi moaned even louder. Sora laid on top of Kairi, but he didn't lay all the way, considering that he might of crushed her if he did. He rubbed his breasts against her bare ones. Kairi licked his lips as Sora was feeling aroused by this new sensation. Sora's face came with contact of Kairi's again. He licked her cheek as his grasp were still on her breasts. Kairi mewed for Sora's tongue to dance with hers again. And so, Sora compelled to her wish and gave her what she wanted. Sora's tongue was touching with Kairi's. There tongues were dancing with excitement and in celebration. Kairi placed both of her hands against Sora's face, bringing him closer to her. Sora was getting real excited with himself as he parted lips. He kneeled in front of Kairi and looked at her with awe. He could see the moon light, reflecting its rays against Kairi's pale skin. He could see her breasts panting up and down as the light reflected its rhythm. Sora's hand was placed on Kairi's cheek. He couldn't describe how beautiful she was towards him.

"Kairi, my angel, your skin is so soft and beautiful. Your breasts are perfect for my hands. I love you."

With this Sora placed his hands back on her breasts.

"Sora, thank you," was all Kairi could think of.

Sora's eyes were looking straight at hers. He could still see the pain and misery that she was going through. He knew that he wasn't done yet. Sora began to kiss Kairi passionately again with his salvia bursting out of his mouth and leaving her lips slobbered. He was like a hungry animal, eating the prey like he never has eaten before. You could compare this to hunting. Sora was the hunter as Kairi was his beautiful prey. Kairi moaned in his mouth as his tongue was exploring deeper within her mouth. Sora parted lips with Kairi's again as he started a trail of kisses from her lips to her neck. He stopped and looked at the bit marks he gave her. Sora nuzzled his head against her neck as his lips were pressed against her neck. Kairi could hear Sora's manly purr as he was pleasing her. The trail of kisses continued until his lips came across her breasts again. Sora smiled lovingly towards her chest as he kissed each one with passion. Kairi couldn't bare the sensation she was getting. Flash backs came to her mind about the last time she was like this, only it was in front of Riku. Kairi gave a loud cry. Sora stopped immediately to look up at Kairi.

"Kairi what's wrong!?"

Tears began to fall from her cheek. She couldn't believe that she might ruin her one and only chance to really mate with someone she truly loves.

"The image of Riku comes to me. I want it to go away so badly."

Sora looked at her with loving eyes. He could tell that no matter what he does she would always experience the pain.

"Kairi. If you want to stop then I will stop. I don't want you to be in this much pain of remembering what that bastard did to you."

Kairi looked up at Sora. She could tell that he was serious. But she didn't want to hurt him.

"Sora I want you to continue. Please," Kairi asked.

Sora smiled as he resumed to where he left off. Sora's tongue licked under Kairi's breasts as his lips trailed to her stomach. His big tongue licked her flat, smooth stomach. He would even lick her belly button for the pure enjoyment. Kairi moaned as her juices came out of her again. Sora smiled and knew that she was really ready to do it. He bit the cloth that was covering the lower part of her body. Slowly, he took the cloth off . And there she was. All bare, pale, and beautiful. Sora's eyes widen even more. She looked so perfect. It was like she came from a dream. Kairi mewed towards Sora. Sora looked towards her. He could see that she was panting waiting for what was going to happen. His fingers traced the lines to where her thighs touched. Kairi shivered from his touch. Sora got excited so he spread Kairi's legs apart. He looked at her clit. Sora gave a loud and proud roar to the sky, thanking the sky people for this wonderful night. His hands were on her knees as Kairi looked at the man she loved, roaring to the heavens. She smiled and mewed lightly. Sora stopped and his head went between her legs. He sniffed around. He sniffed her sanctum. It smelled sweet like the flowers in a field. His erection was pounding hard against his bottoms. Hunger grew over Sora as his tongue started to lick the entrance of her beautiful body. Kairi cried out for Sora's name. His tongue was so warm. He could taste the juices that came out of her from before. It tasted so wonderful that he wanted more. His tongue went further into her. Kairi's panting was even deeper. His tongue explored the new place. He was touching every wall of her sweet nectarine that she had. Kairi was filled by this that her juices exploded into Sora's mouth. He grunted as he drank his share. His head was out from her legs.

"Kairi you taste so wonderful. I want more."

His thumb was pressed against her clit as he rubbed her. Kairi moaned as her juices began to go on Sora's thumb. He could feel the wet juice, pouring on his thumb. He looked at his thumb, thinking that he could suck her liquids, but instead he crawled back to Kairi's faced as he pressed his wet thumb against her mouth. She opened her mouth and tasted her own liquid. To her she couldn't see why Sora loved it so much, but she licked his thumb clean. Sora kissed her again as he could feel his erection going hard. He kneeled in front of his princess as he took of his pants, the only clothing that was covering his muscular body. Kairi tried to sit up, but found it hard to so Sora helped her to sit. Her face was right in front of his large dick. Her eyes grew in amazement. She never saw one in her life, not even when Riku would rape her. Sora smiled as his hands were pressed on Kairi cheeks. He made her head look up into his face.

"You're big," she whispered.

Sora chuckled. He was happy to hear that because he remembered from his grandfather that a big dick would mean you were truly a man. Kairi's finger gently touched his hard erection. Sora growled with excitement. Kairi got scared and quickly took her finger away.

"It's ok. It means I'm happy."

Kairi looked up at him. He was smiling down at her lovingly. She touched it again. Her finger skimmed every part that she was now allowed to touch. She didn't really know what to do next so Sora helped her. His hands brought her head forward until her lips were against his erection. Kairi opened her mouth to taste it. She began by sucking on his dick as Sora's hands brought her head closer and closer towards him. It felt so good to have a soft and gentle touch against him. She bit it once and Sora gave a loud roar. Kairi was startled at first, but then continued her treatment towards him. Her hands soon were pressed around his dick as she started to message him. Sora let go of her head and growled with satisfaction. He roared as he juices were being sent into her mouth. Kairi could now see why it was such a pleasure. Her mouth parted from his man hood as she looked up into his face. Sora kneeled down to her height. Both of his hands were on her thighs as he moved them apart. His finger went between her legs until his one finger was in her. Kairi kneeled on her knees as Sora's finger was pushing in and out of her. She mewed out loud. His forehead was pressed against her stomach as his finger was in her. He pushed in harder, wanting to get her sweet juices to come out again. His wish came true as he felt her hot juices, pouring onto his finger. His finger came out of her as he started to lick his wet moist finger. Kairi kneeled in front of Sora again. They both looked at each other. They both marveled the other's beauty. Sora knew that his climax was coming. His hand was placed on her cheek as he started to kiss her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him as they kissed. He parted her lips as she started to lick her cheek. When he stopped he looked at her. Then he whispered.

"You look so beautiful."

Kairi kept panting. She wanted more of Sora. She knew that they weren't done yet either.

"Kairi, if you want we can stop. The next part is going to hurt. I don't want you to experience pain like that if you don't want to," he whispered against her lips.

"Sora I am ready. As long as your by my side protecting me then I know I won't be in much pain."

Sora smiled as he kissed his angel again. While they were kissing his body started to rub against each other again. Kairi could feel every part of his body now. From his muscular torso all they way down to his massive erection. She whimpered for every second that he wasn't in her. Sora knew that it was finally time. He pressed his body closer as he parted lips. Kairi could feel his erection touching her clit. His dick was at the entrance. He looked at her again, making sure if she wanted to change her mind or not. But all he could see was her loving eyes telling him to continue. And so he did. He slowly went in her. Once he was in he could hear her cry out. Sora shushed her telling her that it was okay. A tear drop came from Kairi's eye. Sora kissed it away and continued. He pushed in as soft as he can. Kairi still cried out from the pain that was inflicted onto her. Sora soothed her pain by whispering comforting words. Words telling her that it will all be over soon. He pulled out half way and pushed in harder. Kairi screamed her head of from the pain. Sora kissed her as he was pushing himself in her. They could both feel their climax. Sora pushed harder as he could feel her hot juices on his man hood. Tears were streaming down Kairi's eyes. She didn't know that something so wonderful would also be so painful, but it was worth it. Sora pulled her closer towards him. He wanted to be in Kairi as much as possible. As the same thing with Kairi as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Sora in. She wanted him inside her.

"S-Sora I-it hurts," Kairi screamed.

"Shhh it'll all be over soon I promise. Just one more time ok Kairi."

She nodded her. She knew that this was going to be the most painful out of all. Sora gave one last thrust and he could feel her innocence breaking. Kairi screamed a high pitch scream that could make anyone go deaf. Sora winced as he pulled out from her just a little bit. He was done now. The pain was over. They finally became one. Kairi whimpered as he laid them both down on the soft ground.

"S-Sora your still in me," Kairi said.

"Please, I want to be in you just a little longer," Sora begged.

Kairi sniffled from the pain, but she smiled. Her and Sora finally did it.

"Sora."

"Mhm."

"I wanna kiss you again."

Sora smiled as he pushed her lips onto his. Instead of intense passion, Sora kissed her gently, but passionately all at the same time. Both of them purred in delight. Both of them happy that they finally were mated. As they parted lips they still never let go of each other. For once in Sora's life he was satisfied. He was still inside her while their heads were only a couple centimeters away. They could both feel their hot breaths on each other. Her arms were wrapped around his neck while his were wrapped around her waist. Everything went perfectly.

"Sora why was I in pain so much," Kairi asked.

He closed his eyes and sighed.

"It's because of the goddess Katrina. When she mated with god Kele he brought so much pain onto her that Katrina said that if a female mates with an anthro man she will experience pain like she did, but if the female falls for a human the pain is worse."

"I feel bad for her," Kairi whispered.

Sora smirked.

Both of them had their eyes closed with Sora still inside Kairi. Kairi gave a big yawn.

"Go to sleep Kairi. You had a long night," Sora whispered.

"I don't wanna go to sleep. You might not be here in the morning," Kairi whined.

Sora's hand was on her cheek.

"I promise I will be here, still inside you, when you wake up. I promise," Sora said.

Kairi smiled and slowly went to sleep.

"I love you Kairi."

And so the two fell asleep with Kairi in Sora's arms. They were finally mated and they were finally happy and pain free.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys please don't kill me! Ok so I finally posted up Chapter 7 like I said I would. I'm sorry that this chapter is short, but hey its better than nothing right? Well this was my very first lemon piece! So please tell me how you feel about this! I will be fixing some of the older chapters and I will post up Chapter 2 of Ocean Hearts. If you haven't read that story yet then do so because I want to make that story as big as this one!**

**Kele- (Native American)- sparrow hawk.**


	8. Author Update to the RESCUE!

**Hey guys its been like FOREVER since I've last posted something on here! **

**To let you know, YES IM STILL ALIVE! And I know its been such a long time since I've written anything for this story let alone "Ocean Hearts" And I'm really really really sorry! I just want to let you know that I'm thinking bout this story everyday! And making some crucial decisions. Like first off, After this story I was thinking about making a part 2, but then I decided not to because I came up with characters of my own and I would be posting that onto Deivant Art. **

**So yeah, this story isn't really gunna be THAT long, but I'm trying my very best! And I also believe that I have been getting better. (Idk tho XD) So plz keep reading my stories, leave a comment! I love it when you guys still believe in me ****J **

**The next chapter will come soon! Once that chapter is up I will take this down. **

**Thankx again! **

**PEACE OUT! XP**


End file.
